


Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart│Mao x OC

by threeandthirteen



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: Random drabbles and one shots of our lovable sheriff and my own OC





	1. The Princess and The Sheriff

One dagger secured to her belt, Zu wiped the sullied edge of her other dagger before replacing it back in its swath of leather for safe keeping. The feline patted down her hands on her tunic and turned an eye to the commotion behind her. Certainly the competent sheriff would handle the rest of it. He was the one insistent she needn't dirty her hands with unroyal duties such as fighting monsters. So he could clean up the mess.

"Queen Snugglemane wait!" On que Mao Mao hailed down the lioness like he did daily.

Groaning Zu pinched the bridge of her nose but didn't turn around, "I told you, it's Zu."

Bounding in front of her so she wouldn't have to turn around. Mao was face to face in a matter of seconds, "Queen Zu then."

"No," She could feel the lip twitch of her coined sneer, "Just Zu."

"Hey man are you going to come over here and clean this up!?" Badgerclops hollered from the gooey mess the defeated monster left in the town square, "No! No Adorabat get outta there! Mao! Get over here so I can-"

"Not now Badgerclops!" Mao barked before darting his attention back to the elder Pure Heart Royalty, "Were you hurt? Shall I escort you back to the castle Queen-"

"It's Zu!" She slapped at his red glove when the catty feline smoothed himself right over to the woman's favor. Glaring Zu crossed her arms and looked back at the two left cleaning up, "And shouldn't you be over there helping Mr. Sheriff?"

"Yeah he should!" Badgerclops screamed when he had to pry their young squire from kicking the dead gross body dead in the streets.

Green eyes narrowing Mao gestured at the woman he was trying to talk to then growled giving himself away. Zu turned around and Mao stopped his obscene gestures. Not before being she saw. Rolling her teal eyes and whisking past him.

"Zu wait!" Mao clamored in desperation after her, "A queen shouldn't be walking-"

"Mao Mao do you wanna get something to eat?" Zu interrupted him with the one thing that would shut him up instantly. Feverishly the black cat nodded like a kid being given candy. She smiled and tossed a look back at Badgerclops, "I'll babysit and send you some help, hows that sound?"

Wiping the goo of Adorabat's face and picking her off the counter, Badgerclops looked from his co hero nodding like mad. And back at the mess that was left. Finally he sighed, "Fine. Thanks."

Zu sighed not ready for the earache this meant. She did as she promised though and turned towards Mao, "Shall we....sherif?"

Jumping at the opportunity the sleek black feline stumbled over his own feet in an attempt to put himself forward and offer his elbow to her. Zu groaned and brushed past his offer. Bouncing right from that Mao skipped that entirely and moved on keeping pace with her. Together they walked in silence longer than she originally thought. Shattered promptly with Mao opening his mouth.

"You know my Queen-" Zu groaned but he only stopped long enough for her to finish, then Mao carried on, "You should really consider a personal, warden? Sentry? Guard? It's unsafe now with the Heart of Pure Heart Valley exposed!"

"You mean the Pure Heart crystal," Zu spoke with the exact opposite of his excitement.

"Yes!"

"That you broke?" She blinked unenthused, "With your aerocycle."

"We're here now!" Mao ignored that and pumped his fist up victorious to the sky, "To be protectors of this legendary land! And of course-" He paused and looked back at her with a slimy smile, "The legendary people."

If her eyes rolled any further back Zu worried they might detach and stay like that forever. She didn't even try to police him anymore. No one could stop him and certainly not her or else the slough out of his mouth got worse.

"You know, Mao, I think I'm just gonna head home," Zu pardoned herself from the decoy of food like she'd played to help Badgerclops out. His face contorted a little confused, "The castle." She restarted.

Mao waved his hands in front of himself, "No no, I mean I know the castle yes- But- I thought you wanted to get something to eat?" The corners of his mouth dipped down in a frown, "Are you not hungry? I could get you something? I could bring it to you even if you'd like."

She sighed and stopped for a moment. Forcing the feline to linger a little closer. Zu reached out and cupped his face with her left paw. Just to lean in and give him a ginger kiss on the corner of his cheek, "Thank you sherif Mao. That'll be all for today."

"Wait Zu I-" Mao's voice broke tinged with frantic nerves as his chance slipped through is gloves, "We could- You don't have to now-"

Zu closed her eyes and shook her head. Too tired now for this second round. She nodded to the hero before making her way up the cobblestone streets towards the nearly empty castle. Mao left holding onto his words. Wishing he had more time to find the right ones to say. Like always though, he was too far behind.


	2. Firefly Kiss

Vibrant green leaves only darkened the overhanging limbs blocking out most of the night sky for the onlooker. Pressing her palm into the trunk of the tree the Pure Heart lion closed her eyes and filled her lungs with the deepest breath. All while collecting her senses after a twitch to her left ear tipped her off.

Eyes closed still she leaned her shoulder into the tree trunk, "...your off the clock sherif, what are you doing out of call range of my brother?"

Caught red handed perhaps. Mao stood a few feet from the darkness under the foliage full branches of the single tree in this expansive field. Cast in the shadows of the twilight the black cat's emerald eyes nearly illuminated with the back light of the set sun, "Badgerclops will get me if the king calls."

Zu snorted, shaking her head only a little, "That didn't answer all my question."

"I could ask you the same thing my queen," Mao's steps swallowed up in the grass under foot, "Seems unsafe for you to be out of range of the Pure Heart Crystal. Cracked or not, this is kinda far for a Sweetie Pie."

When he came to stand beside her, the lioness pushed off the trunk of the tree with a half turn twirling her to the furthest reaches of the tree's limbs before field over took all the eye could see. Cream colored fur almost luminescent as his green eyes in this hour before dusk. She pushed back that mop of pink pomp and let her eyes fall on him, "What are you going to do, lecture me or arrest me first?"

Mouth set in a stern line Mao watched the coy royalty constantly putting him at odds. Really he wanted to go on the rant of what loyalty should be doing. But with the buzzing nothingness of the wind slipping past them in the warm valley, Mao quieted his scornful side, "You won't listen to me if I do either."

Her dark brows perked up, "So you put on a show in the village, the Queen thing is for show then."

"No," Mao shook his head and looked from her to the field before them, "I think of you as my Queen. I am a hero to serve the legendary family. Even-" He returned his gaze to her in front of him, "-if they run off in the middle of the night."

Zu groaned, "So you followed me, of course you did. Why did I even think you'd be anything else but a stalker."

Mao gaze dropped and he came to the edge of the canopy where she was. Unsure if she'd just leave again Mao remained still, "I came out here because I found it more peaceful for meditation after a fight Badgerclops and I once got into. I've only been here during the day though."

The hero was a lot of things. That the pink lion knew. A liar wasn't one of them. Instead of stepping away from him she instead turned to look at the cat beside her. Mao's thousand yard stare out on the nothingness of the empty wilderness before them. How many times she'd found herself caught up in that half lidded trance.

"...I'm sorry," Zu muttered quietly between the two of them.

He was taken from his trance to look over at her a little confused. She gestured loosely at nothing like it made sense.

"My brother and I fight, believe it or not," Zu confessed to what seemed like such a peasant matter. The look on Mao's mocking face spelled that out and she rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her blue tunic, "This is why I hate this, nobility role, this is why I come out here."

"Because you're a Queen?"

"Because out here, I'm nothing."

From coy to a frown, Mao looked over at her. Zu's paws gripping harder at her upper arms as she tightened them crossed against her chest. She was fixated out on the field like she was looking for something. There was nothing but them and the stars though.

"...You know, being something," Mao tried out a few words in his head searching for the right one, "..being something isn't bad."

"Like a legendary hero?" She tossed right back into his face.

He took it in stride. For the cat it was really one of his greatest goals. Here in Pure Heart Valley though he was slowly learning other people had other goals. And there was a sort of comfort in that.

"Being who you are, that's something," Mao surprised her with his calm words.

Zu even had to look over at him. Mao had taken his attention from her just to gaze back out at the ground and dark sky expanding into one. Really he hadn't come out here for her. And she appreciated that even if it ended with the both of them being here.

"...you know," Her words brought Mao back to the present with her, "During the late summer months like this, our parents would bring us out here to catch fireflies. I come out here to remember that."

"The fireflies?" Mao retorted.

She smiled but shook her head, "No, what it was like to not think of anything but the tiny things right in front of me." As she spoke of tiny things she turned towards the sheif who was only a couple inches shorter but his ears couldn't compete with the height of her pink hair. Like Mao he sneered like it was a jab at his stature. When in reality it wasn't. Zu looked down at their feet and then back up to him, "I could relax and be at peace better, if I didn't recall being stood up recently at my own village's award ceremony for a certain, thumb war? This absolute jerk didn't want his prize of a dance with me. Really, the audacity."

Right on his soap box Mao grew red in the face, "I didn't stand you up! A prize of another persons will is barbaric! I would never as a hero! To make someone bend against their will is not legendary at all in my-"

"You threw up on my brother's cape and Badgerclops carried you back after you passed out," Zu recounted the real deal with a devilish smirk on her lips as she stared on at the frothing sherif, "...ashame the winner isn't here to claim his prize now."

Mid rant Mao stopped realizing what it was she was hinting at. He looked at his gloved hand then up to her, "Wait- You mean-" She shrugged like it wasn't any skin off her knee for it. Fumbling with a slur of words Mao finally managed out a pathetic inquiry if she'd dance with him. The heroic stature gone to him tripping over his words and offering her a trembling hand.

Rolling her teal eyes far back in her skull, the lion grabbed him by the wrist and drug him out into the field. Mao's ranting about how this wasn't dancing only making her laugh. Even worse when his constantly running mouth made him miss the biggest thing about their steps disturbting the grass.

"Mao- Mao- Sherif-" Zu grabbed him by both his hands and got him to be quiet just for a moment. Green eyes locked with her teal ones, Zu's face cracked into the biggest smile when she finally watched the dots connect, "Look."

Forgetting she held onto his hands at all. Mao realized all around them the thigh high grass came alive not with noise. But with light. Dozens upon dozens of lethargic fireflies waking up to intruders in their field. Flicking lights until fully ablazed and lofting into the warm night air. Not sure if this is what she meant to show him. Or if she really meant to dance. Mao had to take a moment looking all around him at the glowing flecks until finally his gawking came full circle. And he was right back to staring at the soft glow all over her features.

Taken back by the shadows softly cast all over her features, Mao was stuck staring at her without remorse. That was until one feisty bug came floating up between the two of them. He finally blinked just to have his cheeks set on fire with blush. Certainly noticeable, Zu giggled quietly to herself with a gentle squeeze of his hands in hers. Before Mao would look away though he noticed the dusting of pink across the bridge of her nose. Each detail painfully beautiful from the crinkle of her heart shaped nosed, to the tooth that stuck out just a little more when she laughed. Mao had spent countless hours staring at her. But he'd never seen her.

"Dance with me," Mao spouted off.

"Huh?" Zu blinked mid laugh at his statement.

He didn't faulter, "Dance with me, I stood you up once already didn't I?"

Looking at him a moment, blindsided by his forwardness, Zu finally cracked a little smirk, "Yeah, you already did."

Taking hold of her left hand, lacing their fingers together as he positioned his right hand behind her back and brought them together in a formal dancing stance. The lioness was even surprised to find herself clutching his hand harder and following his lead with her hand over his shoulder. Head tilted down a little she watched mouth half agape to find Mao actually knew how to dance. Indulging that leading with the left was improper, Zu stayed quiet and found herself in step with Mao's lead.

Among the waking fire bugs, the two cats danced hand in hand like there wasn't a soul watching. Because there wasn't. Speeding things up from a slow formal walts. Mao found her lowkey fighting style aided in any step formation he thought he could wow her with. Twirling, side stepping, swinging her around, he did it all. What was an intense look of trying to focus, fell away to a goofy grin as Mao and Zu broke away from traditional for a more free form dance among the warm summer night. Stirring up all the bugs they could. Laughing uncontrollably as they did so with their messy foot work. Hands latched together never letting go. Until finally the night sky was filled to the brim with annoyed flicking bugs. When Mao looked over with cheeks hurting from laughing too hard, he saw her as absorbed in it all as he was. When Zu opened her eyes to find him looking at her. Mao knew what he had to when a big smile broke out on her face to find him looking at her.

Pulling her back into him in the middle of the field. Mao brought their bodies as close as they'd been all night. Not a second to waste, he dipped her down in the deepest bow he'd ever managed and used her surprise to press his lips against hers.

Expected to be slapped out right for the brash attempt. When Mao felt her push up into the kiss. He knew he'd made the right choice. A legendary choice.


	3. Mao Mao's Number One Fan

Jeers from the Sweetie Pies below were enough to make her gag. Zu rolled her teal eyes so far back in her head the lioness wasn't sure they'd go back to normal. Snugglemane took noticed and elbowed his sister from his throne, "Sister! We are to have company please sit down."

"We? No you-" She poked her brother's chest poof, "You called the sheriffs in for something so stupid, so assine, so absolutely idiotic that I can't even begin to-"

"Your grace!"

"Oh no..." Zu was too late. When she stepped away from her brother's throne the trio protecting the valley had bumbled in past the cheering crowd.

Mao saw Zu in a heartbeat, "My queen!"

"Ugh-" She didn't even try and correct him. Only pushing her pomp of pink mane out of her face and stepping behind her brother's throne.

Mao's green eyes lit up and he remained staring at Zu as he spoke, "The Blorbchomp, hath been slain! And you my queen are once more, secure and safe."

The princess pinched her nose. Her brother taking no time to interfere on that part, "You're rather....a lot aren't you?"

"Brother-" Zu hissed at her siblings frankness.

"Well it's true!" Snugglemane's lip twitched in displeasure, "Never the mind to that, we have more important matters to attend to."

"No we don't," Zu interjected.

"Important matters!" Snugglemane lept distraught yet overly enthusiastically from his throne, clutching his fist tightly the lion looked right at the trio, "Matters of, your public image!"

A huge groan from the lioness as she slouched into her little brother's throne. Snugglemane bounding off to the chart he had oversized and over done all by the servants. Everyone's eyes followed to the king as he stood pointing at the chart with all three of the sheriff's department illustrated.

"You are very popular!" Snugglemane sung out.

"None of this matters~!" Zu half ass mocked his chime of jolly glee.

Badgerclops and Adorabat spotted their smiling icons tipping the charts about ready to shoot off of it. They high fived with a slough of giggles, "Man, if my mom could see me now!" Badgerclops puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips, "She'd probably not say some of the things she says!"

"Everyone likes me!" Adorabat chimed from Badgerclop's shoulder.

"C'mon, gimme some jelly," He encouraged of their peppy little handshake.

"Of course they love us!" Mao spouted off, "We're constantly saving their worthless asses!"

"Um well you see..." Snugglemane laughed awkwardly.

Zu put her hands in her face. Shaking her head knowing this was the worst part of it all.

Snugglemane laughed a little more then pulled back the curtain. Revealing far below where Adorabat and Badgerclops soared in the popularity among Sweetie Pies. Mao's little icon nearly was flaking off onto the ground, "You see, sheriff, it appears the measly peasants find you...oh how do I put this nicely-"

"You don't-" Zu mumbled up on the throne.

The king didn't stop with his sister's warning, "Well they find you-"

"Abrasive? Loud?" Badgerclops offered. Each one of them earning a kingly nod.

Mao's temple twitched and he finally had enough, "So what?! People have never liked me!" A pause and Mao's clenched teeth turned into a somber pensive stare, "They, even when I was a kid. They always thought I was a-"

"Wet blanket?" Badgerclops offered.

"A total walnut?" King Snugglemane substituted.

"Someone has to keep people in line!!!" Mao fired up again.

Fresh and full of the bickering going on, Zu pushed herself off the throne into the mix, "Nothing good comes from seeking people’s approval! This is ridiculous!"

Bloated to have the princess on his side, Mao puffed out his chest trying to renew his argument, "Exactly! I don't erm- I mean a hero doesn't do it to become popular! I do it because it's right!"

"I thought you meant a hero-" Zu interjected.

Mao's face lit up as he fumbled over his words, "I- The hero- Me the hero yes- Right because-"

She overlooked him without missing a beat. Just to go chest to chest with her little brother, "A popularity contest is bad, Mao is fine just the way he is!"

"Yeah! See the queen gets- _**No wait don't do that!**_" Mao panicked the moment Snugglemane pushed down on Mao's icon. Skewing already useless data.

"So you do care after all?" Snugglemane laughed heartily, "How about a quick survey then?"

The King pranced over to the castle doors to throw them open to the cheering crowd, "Sweetie Pies, yes hello, of course, tell me-" He yanked Badgerclops into the doorway, "What do we think of him?! Hmm??"

Like que cards everyone erupted in cheering. Badgerclops giggled and waved at them all. Quickly the King moved him out of the way to repeat the same with sweet little Adorabat. The crowd of Sweetie Pies even screaming louder with that one. Clenching her teeth Zu had the worse feeling about what her brother was going to pull next.

"Now let's hear it for our darling sheriff~!" Snugglemane yanked Mao out right in front of the frothing crowd.

Not even a ripple from the crowd the moment they laid eyes on the black cat. Mao even forcing any bit of a smile he could. Self consciously waving at the crowd. None of it doing any good as his posture shrunk. Mao lowered his head and stopped making eye contact. He curled into himself as cries to bring back Adorabat or Badgerclops came quickly. And the moment Mao lost his cool with the booing crowd, "_**All right I get it!**_"

Zu felt her heart sink just as the doors were shut once more. Mao left with his head hanging low and Snugglemane approaching him. A last ditch the lioness spoke up, "He doesn't need to be any buddy but himself! Our sheriff is-"

"It's no use," Mao mumbled defeated, he didn't even look up to his darling princess, "...how....how do I make them like me?"

Giddy now to have the storm cloud of a hero on their side. Snugglemane wrung his hands excitedly and announced they'd be doing some tryouts of new styles and personalities. All of which Badgerclops through his own excitement into. Mao shifted uncomfortable but knew what had to be done.

Frustrated and at her wits end with her brother's manipulative fun, Zu huffed as she stormed out. Oddly enough stopped by Adorabat who flew right in her face, "Um Ms. Zu I uh-"

"What kid," The cat spat.

"I um- I don't think this is right for Mao...."

"No duh," Zu rolled her eyes and side stepped her little villager, "No one wants to listen to me, this is a bad idea."

Adorabat teetered watching her royalty go and back over at the king and Badgerclops. Who of course were whisking Mao away for a total make over. The youth frowned but didn't follow the princess. She lowered her head and rejoined her friends. Even if it didn't feel right.

Fuming, the best way the princess could think to clear her mind was a jaunt around Pure Heart. Which really ended up being a few hours of her walking around peering into shops. Greeting a few ditzy citizens that could recognize her without the king beside her. And finally ending with a pastry at one of the sweetie pie's own shops.

Tearing into the freshly baked cinnamon roll, the princess at least found the first bite of her sweet to be a stress reliever, "You know what, whatever." She leaned back licking the sticky syrup off her mitts and getting ready to shove another hunk of deliciousness in her maw, "Doesn't wanna listen to me and listen to my dumb brother then whatever. I don't care. Any other time that stupid idiot of a sheriff listen to me but not-"

"Princess Zu Snugglemane! The lioness with the mostenness~! Hah hah!"

What piece of cinnamon roll she did have in her hand, fell from the cat's grasp just like her mouth, that fell open.

A chipperly disgusting out of character version of Mao winked at her across the table and pulled out two tacky finger guns in her direction, "_Pow pow~_!"

Zu choked, "Mao- Sherif! Ack! What the hell- What did they do to you??!"

A slight break in his composure but Mao reeled it in, "Hah! What are you talking about Princess! I'm just being my wiggity wiggity wack self! _Pow pow_~!"

Horrified this was worse than she thought, "No- Mao this isn't you- What the hell is this even?!"

"Ha ha! The King helped me let the towns people love me!" Mao paused when two sweetie pies came up for a picture. Which the old Mao would have never allowed. But this abomination gave a cheeky smile and posed with his finger gun like a whipped dog, "Pow pow!"

The lioness frown wiping the residual treat from her paws, "Mao come on, knock it off. This is wrong. You don't have to listen to my brother just-"

"Hey new Mao Mao!" Pinkie and a group of other Sweetie Pies sporting pink shirts like the cultrafied sherif, waved him down to, "Wanna go burn some more trash in the fields and eat some pie!"

Horrified Zu didn't even think he was going to agree to _actual_ crimes like this. She looked from her citizens to Mao. There was no way.

"Of course friend!" Mao's high pitched unisex likable voice chirped, "Hey Princess come join us for a fun friendtasitic time! Pow pow!"

"Mao wait you can't-" She was too late. The black cat was skipping uncharacteristically down the street with Sweetie Pies swarming him on all sides. All the horror she thought was going to come out of her brother's little game, Zu didn't actually expect it to get this bad in only a couple of hours.

Stomach turned sour for the moment. She didn't have to worry when Badgerclops came ambling down the alley after Mao's little posse. He yanked up the lioness's treat and made after Mao giggling like this was fun and games. Adorabat on the other hand erratically fluttered only a moment in pursuit before flinging herself onto the table before the lion.

"You have to help Ms. Zu!" Adorabat scrambled up into her ruler's face. Grabbing her cheeks with the tips of her wings and making Zu look at her, "You're the only one who can make Mao Mao, Mao Mao again!"

Dark brows pinching in the middle of her scowled forehead, Zu picked up her piece of dirtied cinnamon roll now that it was soiled, "Me? What do you want me to do? Those idiots wouldn't listen to me before!"

"But this is Mao Mao!" Adorabat shrieked.

"I know!" Zu crumbled up her napkin in a huff. Then looked to the little blue bat, "...what do you even want me to do? They listen to the King, not me."

Adorabat flung herself across the table. Grabbing wing fulls of blue fabric of the lioness's vest and shoving her face in the adults, "Mao Mao likes you! He'll do anything if he thinks it’s for you!"

"Then why didn't he listen to me before, huh?!" Zu pried the little stubs of Adorabat's wings from her collar, "I told him he was fine the way he was before, then my brother pulled that sneaky crap like always to get his way. He got what he wanted, everyone loves him." Zu's teal eyes drifted down and she stopped trying to push Adorbat away as violently, "...Good for him"

Reddened cheeks, the blue little bat dropped down to the table top defeated. Adorabat's eyes went down and she thought she'd lost her one chance of getting Mao Mao back. Then, it struck her. "You don't like the new Mao Mao!"

Zu's brows furrowed again, "Um, yeah that's the status."

"No no- No but-!" Adorabat hyperventilating without getting a lick of her words out. Zu finally grabbed her oversized head to make her still and forced her to look at her. Adorabat spout out in a frenzy, "Act like a helpless princess and we know Mao Mao will snap back!"

If her laugh wasn't answer enough. The sarcastic tone she took with the bat's idea really sealed the deal, "_Helpless_?! I am not helpless! The last thing I will be is-"

"We know you're not Ms. Zu!" Adorabat waved her arms, "But Mao Mao wants to save you! He can't do that as new Mao Mao. If the King played dirty so can you!"

Derogatory sneer mixed with the most disgusted grimace she could muster, Zu looked at the Sweetie Pie then past where Mao Mao had lead his little posse. It sat so wrong with her to lie on top of playing the one thing she hated more than anything else, "I- Adorabat that won't- No!"

"Please!" Adorabat flung herself back onto the lion. Begging harder and harder that she'd do it, "It's all we can do to get Mao Mao back! I know you miss him as much as I do."

Hankering to hear what she was being told was right. She struggled so hard with Adorabat's 'plan'. Finally the selling point was if she had to hear that pow pow one more time she might just snap the sheriff in half.

Trash heaps on fire. Graffiti on everything from buildings to unsuspecting trees. For some reason there were even _holes_ dug all over the park grounds like someone was trying to hide a body over a dozen times. Multiple violations. Citations. Laws broken left and right. The Sweetie Pies were running a muck with new Mao Mao smiling on the sidelines.

"Dude, this is awesome," Badgerclops, lounging on a picnic blanket with three pies around him, shoved another huge bite into his mouth as he spouted off loudly, "The Sweetie Pies love you!"

Sweating bullets but hiding it best he could, Mao was nodding along with the poor ukelele Pinkie was belting out ignoring the rest of them, "Yeah this is- Erm- Great."

"That sounded a lot like _mean_ Mao Mao right there!" Pinke snorted over his poor playing skills.

"What- Hah! No! Of course not I'm fun Mao Mao! _Pow pow_~!" The sheriff covered his abrasive nature once more laughing it off like no one noticed.

Badgerclops licking the bottom of one of his pie pans, looked over at Mao, "Man Adorabat and Zu don't know what they're missing this is awesome. Bonfires-" He pointed to the piles of trash ignited with flames far higher than anything regulation in village limits, "Pie!" They motioned to the empty tin plates littering everywhere in the green grass, "This is the best! Sucks your girlfriend didn't wanna join. But hey, new Mao Mao, new girlfriend!"

"She is not my-!" Mao's chipper voice broke indignantly before receiving a dirty glare from the Sweetie Pies around him for the slip up, "A-herm! I mean, who wants some pie?! Pow Pow~!"

"Seriously Mao-" Badgerclops shoveled another piece of cherry pie into his maw, "You gotta try this-"

_ **"Help! Help me Sheriff! Oh help me!"** _

Everyone's attention clamoured for the unnamed voice. Searching for it until the village folk saw none other than their own royal Snugglemane up in some tree. Much like a stuck cat. Zu strewn out on the lowest branch, tossed her head back over exaggerating every movement.

"Oh Sheriff- Wait, line-" Zu stopped and leaned back to Adorabat who was hidden behind the trunk next to her.

"_Sheriff Mao Mao save me!_" Adorabat whispered loudly.

"Right," the lion cleared her throat, "_Save me Sheriff Mao Mao_~!"

There was no way he was going to buy it. Hardly even the dumb Sweetie Pies inhaling too much trash smoke and pie were going to believe this ruse. Zu had half a mind to get down right then and there just to go home with Adorabat's assine plan that had her up in a tree like she was _actually_ stuck.

Without a doubt all the sweetie pies began shrieking, "Oh my god the princess!"

"They actually bought it?" Zu looked back confused only to realize what they were screaming about wasn't her being stuck. It was the gnarled monster looming over the tree she was saddled in that really sparked the fear, "Oh shi-!"

"Princess look out!" Mao scrambled too late when the massive armored tail swung hard enough to break the trunk like a twig. Lucky enough Adorabat darted out just as Zu tucked and rolled onto the ground. Panicked Mao grabbed at the sides of his head torn with what to do, "Everyone move! Get out of the-"

"Wow is it just me or does he sound really unlikable right now?"

"He's just bossing us around again."

"So _not_ pow pow."

The peanut gallery of the sweetie pies anchored Mao in his spot. On one hand they were people finally liking him. Maybe not the real him. But they weren't booing him now. The other hand, the love of his life was in real danger right now.

"Ah watch out!" Zu broke Mao's focus when she barreled into him to get him out of the way. They landed out of the way of the rampaging monster's snapping jaws but it wasn't but a moment reprise. She looked from the beast down to Mao under her, "You know what- I don't care. I liked you more when you were you. But I guess my opinion doesn't matter. _So stay outta my way_."

Stunned into utterly catatonic state, Mao watched her charge into the fight head on. Shoving complaining Sweetie Pies out of the way. Ordering the masses around as she hollered at the beast to attack her instead. All while the villagers complained and she wasn't being hailed as the hero at all. Mao got back to his feet. Looking at the pink shirt with his face on it. Up to the lion fighting a loosing battle against the beast.

"She...liked me for...me?" Mao's fist clenched on the fabric of his chest. Before he could make his mind up though, the sheriff witnessed the unarmed lioness get a gut wrenching hit to the stomach with the monster's weighted tail. Sending her flying across the park way and into the tree she'd first been in before the beast attack, "Zu!" The switch in his went off like a firecracker.

Mao ripped his shirt off and through it away, "Badgerclops, katana!"

"Aye you got it dude," Badgerclops shot his buddies weapon of choice in his direction. Mao in all his overexaggerated glory doing a flip before catching his sword. Adorabat squealing as she swooped in with his signature red cape she'd been hoarding since leaving the Snugglemane castle. Bounding in front of the monster looming over the downed princess, Mao finally looked more like himself.

"Everyone move! Out out out!!" Mao shrieked. Instantly getting villagers around him to grumble and complain about it, "Get out of the way! Now! Go go go!!" Shoving, ordering them and clearing the way to Zu as quickly as he could. Mao left a path of Sweetie Pies discontent and discarding their Pow Pow merchandise.

A moment went by when Mao stopped and saw his likeness char in the garbage flames. But that was for nothing when he turned back to see Zu weakly trying to get back up and the monster advancing on her, "My Queen!"

Rushing the scaly beast, Mao slashed his weapon across its face and drew its attention from the struggling lion. With the monster on him Mao lead him away as Badgerclops and Adorabat joined the fight. Enough time for Zu to rub her head from the shock of the double hit and reevaluate the situation.

"That son of a-" She saw Mao rightfully back in his place hacking up the reptile like never missing a beat. Which meant he was going to try and get all the glory for this kill. No way she wasn't going to make him share.

Jumping to her feet Zu searched for her daggers. Stupidly discarded when Adorabat told her to not bring them so it was 'more believable' if she was stuck in a tree. Growling she knew she had to do something just to make it fair.

"Hey Mao!" Zu swung in beside him like a flash of light, "What happened to your fan club?!"

Together they bounded forward into the monster. Adorabat dropping the daggers for her princess. Zu catching them as her and Mao slashed up both sides of the monster in unison.

Smiling over the edge of his katana, Mao looked over at her, "I was ignoring my number one fan." 

"You wish! More like one hundred and one!" Zu retorted but the smile on her lips gave her away. Just as she pushed off to make the killing blow to the monster, she was clamped into the monster's dexterous tongue. Foiled for the final blow. Zu tipped her head back seeing Mao come down and smite the monster in one foul swoop. Her restraint loosened and Zu rolled to the ground just as the bulky body of the defeated monster hit with a thud.

Mao coming to land gracefully right beside her. He resheathed his sword and turned to Zu. The shit eating grins on their faces were enough to give them away. But still they argued, "My queen, you shouldn't be out without aid."

Rightfully back to himself. Mao's confidently stupid look was enough to know he learned his lesson. She could snap back with a bit of her own sarcasm. But Zu was actually glad to have that G rated Mao gone.

"Thank you sheriff," Zu leaned in quickly to lay a kiss on his furry black cheek before drawing away smiling like a devilish fool, "Sign one of those awful shirts," She winked when his face burst into red, "_For your number one fan_."


	4. Sleepover at the Sheriff's Department

A huff was all the lioness could give when her puff of pink hair wouldn't slick back after her bath like normal. Grumbling to herself she chalked it up to this dingy peasant water all the way out here in the sheriff's house. 

"Mountain spring, pff, more like mountain flat," Zu grumbled to herself as she toiled with her pomp. Only to give up as she came into the living quarters of the sheriff's department home base.   
She plucked a sleeping Adorabat from her draped place on the couch. 

Just in time for Badgerclops to have made his way into get the little tike, "Aww she's all pooped out from her first sleepover."

"I'd love the extra company but-" Zu passed Adorabat into Badgerclop's waiting arms, "But this couch is a single serve, if you catch my drift."

"Hehe hey man I offered you the bottom bunk," Badgerclops reasoned as he was careful not to wake Adorabat, "Besides, you have an entire castle, why come here to see Mao when you could just have five hundred couches." 

Chuckling to herself Zu grabbed a couch pillow and began fluffing it, "Well Badgerclops if you must know Mao doesn't-"

"What are you still doing up?! And what is she still doing up?!" Mao came in trailing Zu and expounded on why Badgerclops was still even out there talking to the princess and why Adorabat wasn't already in bed.

"Chill man we're going we're going," Badgerclops raised his robotic arm to silence his best friend's ranting. 

"Keep it up, and Adorabat is gonna wake up and want back on this couch with me," Zu interjected under her breath with a chortle.   
"Nice," Badgerclops fist bumped her. Grinning at Mao getting steamed over nothing. 

It was late and waking Adorabat wouldn't be fair of all things. So Badgerclops saved his toying with Mao for another day and left the two cats alone. 

Polar opposites of the couch. Mao sunk into his every day seat while Zu mindlessly took up the big indent of Badgerclops seat on the far end. While her real eyes we glued to the flicker of the TV screen. Mao was enticed to keep his green eyes on her the moment the rest of them disappeared for bed time. 

"...so, you just gonna stare at me all evening?" Zu didn't even need to look over at him to know that's exactly what the sheriff was doing. 

"I uh- well I um- you see I just-"

"C'mon," Zu turned her attention to him and gave him a cheeky smile, "I even saw Badgerclop's ring ringworm shampoo and your dirty capes, I think it's alright."  
Mao watched her. Almost skeptical for a jest or a joke to be thrown his way. Their verbal sparring taking a backseat. Leaving him to wonder if she was tired. Or genuinely meant it. 

"Thank you- Ahem-" Mao cleared his throat to regain his composure, "Thank you again, for coming over. It really means a lot to me and well, them too." 

She knew it was Mao's best version of 'bringing her home to meet the family'. Though she no better with the countless times she inflicted the black cat with her obtuse brother every time they slept over at the castle. In reality she liked this more. The slow pace. The intimacy of something smaller than a multi faceted castle. For a first time away from home, this was nice. 

"You know sheriff," Zu leaned herself into the back of the couch with her arm propping her up, "You can go to bed. I bet you there aren't any scary monsters under this couch."

"Unless you count Badgerclops chewed crumb collection," Mao snorted, "That thing might be sentient by now with all his DNA." 

"That's disgusting!" Zu replied enthusiastically repulsed. 

"You are sitting in the scene of the crime you know," Mao pointed at her bottom fastened to Badgerclops place on the couch.

Though not particularly worried and more grossed out. She still moved with a lopsided grin to the middle of the couch. Adorabat's spot this time. 

Hardly broken in. From a light weight bum or from her constantly just hovering. The pink lioness was high centered now on another seat that just didn't sit right. 

"Jeesh your couch contains more of each of your guys personalities than any of you do," She remarked. Having to move this way and that on the hump of the couch. 

"Careful there goldilocks, you've tried two spots alright, heres to hoping the third ones just right," Mao moved aside on his end of the couch. Making way for a tight squeeze but another spot on his side nonetheless.  
  
"A badger and a bat in all the land did she not find a place that was just right," She retorted with a flick of her tail. The pink stuff flicking Mao's nose just to encourage the red in his face when she giggled at him, "All the queens land and still, one last spot to try."

The gentleman thing to do, Mao got up and offered her his seat. Slowly she scooted her way to the finale end of the couch. This time it wasn't too hard. But wasn't too soft. Just right the pink cat sunk into her newest seat before looking up at the sheriff, "It's good, but I wouldn't call it great yet."

"God royalty is really that picky," Mao began without thought, "Where am I gonna get s new couch at midnight on a Sunday that's just-"

"Mao, I mean the company," Zu stopped his morale rant before it got too huge. Her tail wrapped around his ankle she looked up at him and smiled while padding the cushion next to her, "You already know I bite, so sit with me." 

Embarrassed by it. Mao glanced back towards the single bedroom door. Like at any moment he entirely expected Adorabat to come careening off the walls. Or Badgerclops ruining a perfectly good moment with talk of food. Seconds ticked by and no one looked like they were gonna show their mug. So Mao did the unthinkable. 

He took his seat beside the Pure Heart Queen. Even held his breath until his bottom made contact and he really did realize he was sitting next to her. Almost exploding it took Mao incredible strength not to bounce off the couch and scatter. 

"Hey does that cape work as a blanket?" Zu pointed at the wad of red material bunched up between them. 

"Huh uh yeah no I can just-" He fiddled a moment and then got the body of the cape draped over most of both their legs. It swallowed Mao up entirely on a good day. So getting her slightly longer legs in wasn't a problem at all. Then he looked over to find her just as red in the face as he was, "Better?"

"Almost," Zu made it sound like something else was off. When he expected her to get up, she in fact just readjusted her tail and drapes it over his lap. A cat's most prized possession. And one he coveted so much after loosig hos own. Mao got the queen of Pure Heart Valley's tail just casually dropped on him like it was no big deal. 

Quarter of the way there of freaking out, Mao seriously just saw her watching TV like nothing was different. So he tied to do the same. Ignoring the tail even though he wanted to feel the silky cream colored fur between his gloves. Or twirl her tuff of pink at the tip of her tail. Mao resisted. Only to find himself leaning into her side. 

Breath held for a second he worried this was too much. Until she yawned loudly with her arms above his head just to relax into draping her arm over the back of the couch and him. Mao was in heaven he was sure of it.

Testing the fates he rested his head against her side. Tense at first. Then when she didn't move he relaxed into the position. Until finally he was slumped into her. Eyes half such. With his gloves fully off and he was padding the softest part of her thigh. 

Not saying anything against the closeness. And welcoming the warmth of a second body. Zu snuggled down even closer and with her arm around him going her index and thumb rolling the soft black fur of his ear between her touch. Gentle enough to keep at it she thought a moment if playing with his ear was what was causing the purring. Until she realized half asleep and rubbing his ear that she was purring just as contentedly.

Giving into the foolishnes. Zu shut her eyes and nestled down for the long haul. Mao mostly asleep padding her side. With her eyes quickly on the way to join him. Zu rhythmically rolled his big radar ear between her ginger touch all the way through falling asleep with the sheriff on the goldilocks chair. Turns out just right was only on the other side of the couch. 


	5. Kinda Like Ourselves

Pushed back from her face for the up teenth time of the night. Zu groaned unhooking her belt from her waist just to toss it the couple of feet onto the overstuffed bed. Hand still in her pink pomp the Snugglemane turned to look at the sheriff behind her, "Mao-" Zu's teal eyes hovered on the black cat, "Are you sure- I mean after the day you had." Running her nails through her pink mop once again she fought off catty and concerned all wanting to surface, "Your dad and all. Maybe you should go be with Badgerclops and Adorabat if you'd prefer-"

"You know, I think my dad actually liked you," Mao spouted off the wall. Interrupting anything Zu was trying to convey to him in her own little form of comfort.

"W-What?!" Spitting her words up like a sputtering mess, the eldest Snugglemane scoffed at the audacity he even had to say that after all that'd happened, "Your father is a no good- I mean _really_ just the worse I could have crushed his windpipe and not once-"

Mao snickered. Uncharacteristically so. And Zu stopped ranting to see the black cat palm the back of his head with those god awful red gloves as he seemed to be mulling something over, "...I...I didn't need you to say all of those things in front of him. About wanting me here... I could have, thought of something to say to him."

Zu looked him up and down like she was skeptically. Only to start undoing the pressure wraps around her legs after this grueling day, "Yeah well...It's not like I planned on saying all that stuff today." She got far enough down on her bindings that she chose to sit down on the edge of her bed. Continuing to slowly unwrap her weary legs after the strain of the fight and meeting Shin Mao for the first time. Eyes cast down she didn't look up to the Pure Heart Sheriff as she spoke, "What you said I just...I agreed with it, ok."

"Agreed?" Mao came before her. Hesitant to be close without getting a wallop of harassment. But her silver tongue seemed cooled tonight. Perhaps the tiredness in his own voice enough to remedy any sarcastic banter since she didn't bat an eye when Mao stood before her as she finished up undressing her bindings, "About?"

Zu looked up at the normally shorter feline. Sat down at least she was a little less than a head shorter than him, "About, liking yourself or whatever."

Like the rest of his features that were hardly visible in the sea of black fur on his face, Mao's forehead furrowed a little confused with those emerald eyes fixated down on her, "Me liking myself?"

"No you dolt," Zu rolled her eyes as she shoved her compression bindings with her leather belt and daggers, "I agree that I too like myself since having met you...I...I feel the most like myself when I'm around you."

More surprised by her words than any pop up visit from his father. Mao's green eyes widened and he had to take a second to realize what came out of the pink lion's mouth wasn't sarcastic in the least. She was being genuine. And in front of him. Without recourse of action Mao knew not to squander a tender moment.

"When my father isn't around, I kinda feel like myself," Mao shifted on his feet a little tongue tied for his own words. Worse when she tilted her gaze up onto him. Stumbling over it the black cat swallowed the lump in his throat getting stuck in those teal eyes, "But I- Well, being around you- I just- I guess I kinda actually like who I am. I really like who I am when I'm with you."

Blinking up at him like those words were taking ages to really saturate in her. Zu was only a moment before she reached up and with a fistful of his cape yanked him down to meet her lips. Pushing back into the kiss without hesitation. It was unsure who began purring first. Deep throaty contentedness leading into Mao pushing her back. Careful to no break the kiss. Crawling on top of his lioness with the clawing need to be closer gnawed at them both.

Mao for the mere second he was taller, was now back to being the shorter one. Never stopping anything though he found his place resting partially tucked into her side. Arms as tight around her torso. As Zu cradled his face into her chest and pressed her lips to the top of his head. Words filtered around in her head. But she stayed quiet.

While her tail draped itself over Mao's side. And her worrisome hands found Mao's ears to gently rub between her thumb and forefinger. The two cats nuzzled into each other still fully dressed but weary as could be after the day they'd had.

Purring doing the majority of speaking for them. Until finally Zu broke the silence with a murmur against Mao's fur, "Don't you dare ever tell anyone."

Eyes shut with his face mashed into her chest. Mao didn't have to open them to smile wider just as his right hand found the tuff of soft hair of her tail to twirl his fingers in, "Oh don't worry I won't tell a soul as long as you don't."

"I'm lying to my brother."

"Adorabat thinks I'm meditating on the mountain side."

"No sweetie pies saw us come into the castle."

Zu nestled down content with the recount of keeping this softness under wraps. She rested her cheek against his head and clutched the legendary hero tighter to her bodice as Mao shifted and planted himself perfectly in the crook of her body. The bed nearly engulfed them all even as Zu nonchalantly popped off when she kissed his temple, "Oh, by the way Badgerclops knows."

_ **"Badgerclops what-?!"** _


	6. Small

Chopping away at the big bowl of pretzels resting snuggly on Badgerclops's belly, Zu hovered over the couch about to pop off and say something about the lazy day the sheriff department was seeming to have. Words interrupted by the shrill ring echoing from their office space. Badgerclops and Adorabat jumped to the ready. Zu frowned seeing her snack of choice on the ground, "My pretzels...."

"The monster alarm!" Adorabat shrieked.

Picking up her sullied food Zu's ear twitched with the second ring, "Uh that's not what my brother's stupid monster alarm sounds like. Badgerclops, man you through them everywhere how am I supposed to eat your guys's food now." She started on picking the pieces up just to shove one into her cheeks after another. 

"Wait we have two monster alarms?" Adorabat's little face scrunched up when she looked over at her Kingdom's royalty confused. 

Realizing the snack bowl was ruined for nothing, Badgerclops grumbled as he bent down to fish up what could be salvaged to eat with Zu, "No dude that sounds like the pho-"  
"Ahaha! No worries it's just our home phone is all! Haha!" Mao laughing far louder than he should have, moved from the couch towards the office space quickly, "I'll just- I'll go get that! Ha yes I will get our home phone!" 

Curious, the three left on the couch exchanged a _look_, then promptly darted to the door way to eavesdrop on the out of characteristic sheriff. Staring hard they strained to hear Mao mumble about something along the lines of, mom, visit and father, into the receiver. Zu even looked over to Badgerclops with confusion. Of course the co deputy just shrugged confused about Mao's never mentioned family before. 

"-this is so sudden, alright, yeah, uh huh, you too." Mao's mumbled into the receiver ended with a weird mix that clarified nothing.

The moment the phone clicked back in it's holder, Zu approached with Badgerclops and Adorabat behind her, "Mao...so that was about...?"

"Oh uh-" Mao stopped with a fumble, "It's just that- Well, my father he's-"

"Dead!" Adorabat shrieked from Badgerclops's shoulder.

Mao furrowed his brows, "No, worse." The sheriff swelled his breast with a deep breath and turned to face his friends, "He's, coming to visit."  
"That's it?" Zu popped off snarky this was what he was making an issue of. She first looked to Badgerclops and Adorabat then over at Mao, "Your mom warns you when your dad is going to-" 

**_Thwack!_**

If the harsh rack against the front door wasn't enough to get everyone to jump. The booming voice from behind it surely got everyone in for a surprise, "You in there son! In this uh- dinky little thing- well are you just in there or not?!"

"What was that?!" Badgerclops grabbed Adorabat either in self preservation or her defense, "Is it a daddy?? I hope not daddies freak me out!"

"Daddies? Seriously?" Zu tilted her head at the metal armed idiot. Since no one was making to go to the door at any speed, she motioned to open it when a giant golden fist broke through the slats of the door. Yelping and jumping back to land like a cat on her feet. The Snugglemane princess glared at the door hands on the hilt of her dagger ready to attack.

"Oh ha, well, they don't seem to make doors like they use to-" From the golden fist, in stepped a stature of a being three times the height of even Badgerclops in his hay day. Everyone's jaw dropping save for Mao. The rest of them tilted their heads back to finally at least see the all black cat piloting such a monstrosity into HQ. 

"Father." Mao pushed past the gawkers. Bowing to him with a bow even deeper than when the sheriff was graveling at the princess's feet, "I greet you."

"What are you doing my boy!" Mao's greeting met with his father slapping his kid on the back without worry of the size difference. Of course sending his son flying to the ground as he laughed heartily, "You can't get any closer to the ground! Aha!"

Immediately Zu's hand lowered from her weapon. But the sneer to her lip was undeniable. She knew this kind of parent. Arms crossed over her blue vest the Snugglemane stood watching like through a lens as Mao's father held his son's sword above his head laughing about some off colored joke about it being a toy. Badgerclops and Adorabat seemed to be a few steps behind. But Zu's skin crawled like none other every time the man opened his mouth. 

"Hey what do we have here!" Finally his father peeled away from chatting at his son and looked on past to the three individuals also standing in the room, "Her Memow, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends!" First off he dipped his hand to little Adorabat, "The names, Shin Mao."

Hesitant at first then Adorabat's face lit up at the idea of her idols dad and she went to shake his hand, "I'm Adora-"

"Yeah that's nice kid," Shin pulled his hand away too quick for Adorabat to even get a chance to shake it, "Oh and there's this fella, he's at least a little bigger," Mao's father sized Badgerclops up at least looking at him a few seconds more. But Badgerclops didn't get a word in edge wise before Shin moved on without thought. Landing him on the last person in the room. Unlike Badgerclops's and Adorabat's attempt at a warm welcome, Zu stood with her arms crossed and a scowl up at the legendary cat. Shin took notice and pushed the other two away, "You though, you look like a fighter. Remind me of my daughters in fact! Just uh-" He gestured at her pink pomp ignoring the scowl, "Pinker, I guess." 

"_Choke_," Zu spat without remorse.

"My Queen!" Mao jumped right down her throat for speaking that way to his father. Trying to pry her gaze from his legendary father as Shin seemed even a sliver of surprise, "She didn't mean that! This uh- Zu- The princess I- No queen of-"

"Queen huh?" Shin whiskers dipped down a little as he nodded, "A little, more, impressive I guess." It schlepped off his giant mech suit just like that and Shin stepped past the death glaring lioness into the living area. Turning his head like he was looking for something, Mao's father cleared his throat with a half ass laugh, "So uh, kinda stuffy huh? You live in here Moe Moe?"

"It's Mao Mao! And, yes father," Mao dropped his righteous correction of his name to his father, "What brings you here?"

"Well your mother said I should come see you," Shin stopped and looked at a tiny replica of the pure heart crystal they kept on the side table. No hesitation the knick knack broke in the brutes grasp and Shin simply set it down like it didn't happen, "See whatever it is you've been up to Mew Mew. Spend some quality time with you or whatever it is. Maybe we can go camping! Or show me the sights of this little village, hah! Not that it would take long."

"Show you the sights of my foot..." Zu mumbled under her breath holding steady to death glare the interloper. Mao even elbowing her in the side but all it got him was an eye roll and she shook her head. This wasn't going to end well. 

"Well come on, lets get out of here!" Shin chuckled, breaking right through the other side of the door he came into.

A moment, then Badgerclops _had_ to say something, "Wait wait wait, your dad's last name is Mao. So your first name is _just_ Mao?"

"Ugh, no." Mao groaned, "My first name is Mao Mao." 

"So your telling me, your name is Mao Mao Mao??" Badgerclops slapped his knee like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Mao screamed.

"Ok but maybe we can talk about the giant turd your father is?" Zu interrupted Badgerclops's poking rudely. She gestured out towards the half mech cat poking at the aerocycle and mumbling something to himself about the Pure Heart Valley and size surely, "He is, like, a total jerk wad? Mao I like putting you down as much as the next, but maybe you should put a stop to this?"

"Ugh, no, he just-" The sheriff shook his head

"Needs to suck an egg?" Zu spouted.

"It's just how he is ok. He's not 'putting me dow' he just-" Mao waved her off , "There's no point in trying to impress him ok. Let's just get this over with."  
Mao wandered down to his father first. The trio hanging back. Badgerclops even though had a good laugh at Mao's full name, was on board with Zu, "So he's just, totally passive aggressive?"

"Maybe _we_ can show him how cool Mao Mao is!" Adorabat squawk in assured glee.

"First off, it's Mao Mao Mao," Badgerclops continued even with the groan from Zu as she shook her head and walked off, "And yes, we can _totally_ do that."

"It's not gonna work," Zu grumbled, she pinched her heart shaped nose knowing none of this was going to work. Along for the ride was all she was.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Showing Shin Mao around Pure Heart was, as to be expected. Nothing impressed him. All passive aggressive comments about anything and everything Adorabat or Badgerclops presented him with. Though Zu did snicker when they tried to use her brother as an example. Only to have the King scream like a girl and hide behind his thrown. She did laugh not having warned her sibling of the mecha cat. That was the one positive of the day. But as it dwindled down to nothing they could show him and get a positive reaction too. She figured the fakey camping trip Mao finally bent to wasn't going to end any better. 

Badgerclops and Adorabat hung back while Shin of course had to put display his ability to play an instrument. Leaving Mao to get the firewood. Zu did get where Mao got it from when Shin mentioned as she left the group to seek out Mao. His father echoing him with some semblance of 'princess stay the woods are no place for you'. And it only made her double up and leave quicker. Finding Mao in the thicket cutting down tree after tree in a definitive rage. 

"Sooooo," Zu leaned into a tree out of Mao's range of sweeping strikes, "Your dad's a jerk and you need to tell him that." 

Kicking off the stump of a tree stuck to his blade, Mao stopped cutting up the copious amounts of fire wood just to sigh and look away, "You don't understand."  
"I understand he treats you like crap."

Mao frowned over at her, "What do you even care?" His words almost got him in trouble but he followed that up quickly, "He is, absolutely the most amazing adventure in the entire world. And I-" Mao clenched his fist just turning away from her entirely, "I would be luck, to even live up to a sliver of that legend." 

Lack of action wasn't getting through his Mao's head either. Zu pushed off the tree and squared up to perhaps the only individual she'd trust her peoples well being with. Arms crossed over her tunic Zu stared hard enough until Mao turned around. This time it was her turn to talk and him to listen, "Mao Mao Mao-whatever ignore Badgerclops- Mao you and I might have our little spats but even then I-" She couldn't believe this was coming out of her own mouth willingly, "I like you just the way you are. And I wouldn't-" 

"Hey Memeow!" Shin loudly announced himself and clapped his son too hard on the back as Adorabat and Badgerclops had horrified looks in their eyes that they couldn't stall him any longer, "You need some help with that firewood son?"

What grasp of confidence Zu had pulled at in Mao was gone. He balled his fists screaming, "I can cut it myself father!"

"Ohoho your sister could level an entire forrest with that spear of hers!" Shin chuckled on not catching a glimpse of Mao's rant, "A single swing of her spear I tell ya! Haha a kid after my own heart!" He patronized Mao even further as Mao feverishly tried to chop the stump of wood giving him the hardest time. Zu felt her stomach drop. This wasn't going to be good, "Ah yes well, it's a shame I really thought you'd turn out more like your sisters," Mao froze as his father laughed and shook his head turning away, "But hey, there's no shame in being small." 

Fueled by absolute rage to hear the last berating comment of the evening, Mao hauled up his sword still lodged in the stubborn stump. And slammed it as hard as he could down on the nearest boulder. Screaming at the top of his lungs with all his force behind that swing. When they stopped, it wasn't for Mao's rage filled chop. But the ground shaking reverberation that followed. 

"Uh guys-" Badgerclops scooped Adorabat up instinctively when the boulder Mao hit wasn't acting like a boulder at all. 

Rumbling the ground they all stood on the beast that arose from the stagnant rock was anything but. Four legs nearly the size of tree trunks slammed onto the ground as the mountain-ness creature peered at them behind sturdy platelets covering its body. The shattering roar it let loose blew the four Pure Heart residences clean off their feet. Inherently Mao grabbed Zu's wrist in the mess of the tumble backwards. The Snugglemane princess hoisted herself to the shorter sheriff and alleviated the rough landing by holding on tight so they tumbled to the ground together. 

"Ahaha!" Shin, who had avoided the entire thing by simply floating above out of the monster's line of sight in his mech suit, floated back down before the downed quartet, "Now this is something fun! Why don't you let your pop handle this one huh son!? Now where's my- Oops musta left my sword at that play house of yours-" He produced nothing short of a flaming sword still three times larger than the one Mao carried, "Guess the letter opener will do!"

No hesitation as Shin charged the shielded beast at full throttle. Mao did wait to help Zu back up but then turned towards his father who seemed to _finally_ be enjoying himself since arriving. He charged forward not wanting to just let this all pass him by with the opportunity, "Father! Wait! Let me! I can take care of this beast! Allow me!"

Of course Shin chuckled all while one offhandedly parrying the monsters attacks, "Ohoh now don't get yourself in a tizzy! This will be but a minute. Besides, _I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself."_

"Embarrass- Myself-" Mao's temple twitched. In Front of everyone they could see him boil past the point of no return. Badgerclops stepped back with Adorabat in his arms. And Zu just couldn't take it anymore. 

"Embarass you!? _You!_?" Zu took one big step in front of Mao from where she was behind him. Gaze searing up at the cocky adventure who hadn't shut his mouth since arriving in _her_ valley. The lioness finally had enough, "You come here, insult _my_ sheriff all day long, and then act like its nothing!"

Shin was a little surprised, but not shaken, "Well Princess or Queen, not sure on that, I don't-"

"No you don't!" Zu stomped her feet down screaming at the top of her lungs forgetting Mao was in the audience of her little break down, "You don't anything because he is my sheriff and I wouldn't change him anything about him! I like him the way he is!"

"Wow-" Adorabat and Badgerclops echoed each other. Their intent gaze on the short fused lioness moved quickly to Mao beside her. Intrigued by what he had to say about that. Too late to get his reaction though as Shin opened his mouth even after that lecture.

"Aha! A feisty one aren't you?" He laughed, like nothing she just said even made it past his thick skull, "Leave this to a real hero princess, don't want you getting hurt."  
That was it. He talked down to the Queen and Mao _snapped._

"Your worried-" Mao cracking a gritted laugh roiled over with anger even Zu couldn't even quell fast enough, "ABOUT ME?! You know, when _your not around_, I think- I think I kinda like myself! With the people I've found here. I- I think-" His scream loud enough that even Shin stopped mid swing at his son's anger. Shaking Mao laughed so sarcastically loud he proceeded to point up accusingly at his father, "You're worried I'll embarrass _you!_"

Taken back entirely by what came out of the small black cat's mouth. Finally even Shin's complacent facade broke away to a worried frown when his son's words made it to him. All for it to be too late. The midst of a passion fueled confession only gave the monster time to shoot out the protective plates it had been covered in. Revealing them to in fact be wings. Mighty and vast. The monster wasted no time striking Shin down from where he hovered stunned by his son's words. 

"Dad!"

"Mr. Mao sir!" 

The Pure Heart group screamed seeing the beast swat him out of the air like a fly. Worse when just like that the mech released its operator. Badgerclops, Adorabat and Zu in awe when what crashed into a boulder was a cat even smaller in stature than Mao himself. _Shin Mao was small._

Badgerclops wanted to laugh. Adorabat looked to Zu for an answer. But even the lioness stared stun at the fraud of a name caller. The only one who didn't freeze, was Mao. His son not missing a beat by rushing in to scoop his father up out of harms way. Carting him off to a safer place as the monster honed in on the downed mech suit.

"No! No don't look at me!" Shin wailed pitifully as he pried himself out of Mao's grasp, "I- I can fight- Get me back in my suit and I can-"

"No papa-" Mao stood up beside his father, facing out towards the monster turning its attention back onto the party, "Let me." 

Shin's jaw going slack then Mao grabbed the hilt of sword and drew his sword to face off with the best. Mao's back to him as he squared up the much bigger beast, "Hey!" The sheriff harangued the dragons attention onto him. When it's golden eyes honed in on him Mao sunk into his fighting stance to charge it, "Why don't you pick on someone, smaller!" 

Sinking back into ground, Shin didn't even turn to face the lioness as she came up beside him. Both of them fixated up on the same thing. Mao's undaunted attacking of the beast. No matter how many times he was knocked down the sheriff got up. Chipping away slowly at the beast and winning the battle against all odds. When Adorabat said they needed to help. Badgerclops understood like Zu that this was something he needed to do alone. He told Adorabat no. And Zu turned to look down at Shin staring up at his son.

"You know...I wanted him to tell you off the moment you stepped in his home," Zu spoke uninhibited down at the tiny cat. Knowing Mao couldn't stop her. And knowing he was finally seeing his son in the same way all of them saw him, "But he didn't. He doesn't do a lot of things, because you and because of this hero thing. And I think its stupid." When Shin peeled his eyes away from Zu to look at her. It was when she stopped looking down at him and up at Mao, "...just because he makes you feel, _smaller._ It doesn't mean he makes everyone feel that way." Zu tipped her head up, Mao and the monster swathed in the clouds above but she knew he'd win. That stubborn cat always did, "Some of us-" The Snugglemane couldn't hide her smile when through the thicket of clouds Mao was barreling down on the beast ready to strike the winning blow, "Know exactly who we are when he's around. And wouldn't change a thing about him." 

Slaying the beast in one final dazzling executed move. Zu would ordinarily pop off with the six different approaches she saw mid fight that Mao could have used to end the fight faster. Instead though, the feline did the rarity of her expected duty. Mao stood across the field catching his breath when Zu came right up to him at the slain monster's feet. Surprised Mao turned half way about to ask her what in Pure Heart's name she was doing this close to the monster. But got clammed up the moment her lips grazed the corner of his toothy maw commanding orders.

"_Thank you sheriff Mao_," Zu muttered to him even when Mao was a sputtering mess. Her mischievous grin giving her away only for a moment because when she stepped aside, Mao was brought right back to reality seeing his dad not a few feet from him. Unspoken before Shin could make a noise Mao got him up and back in his mech suit without question. Shin stunned his son didn't have something to say about his, small, secret. Even more stunned when Mao started up again.

"Papa I'm sorry, I know if it was you then you'd parried each attack with precision and speed unmatched by anything and I know you always shame in being small but-" Mao began like he was going to actually apologize for all that had happened. 

"No-" Shin stopped and shook his head, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. Stunning everyone with the tears in the old cat's eyes," Mao Mao, my son, you are _not small._"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time looking up at his father, Mao smiled. Faint as it could be. It was there and there was no denying it. 

When Shin finally took his leave, it wasn't perfect and certainly he wasn't use to praising his son. Or knowing how to act now that it was outed out where Mao's stature came from. Departing on better terms Badgerclops and Adorabat were a sobbing mess like it was the perfect happy ending. Somber and dry eyed, Zu came up beside Mao who stood quietly watching his dad disappear over the horizon. 

"Least I know where you get that, princess can't do anything, montra," Zu saved a light jab to send his way. She could bring up the height but the taller lioness decided to save that for later. 

Still staring at the sky Mao did smile a little bit between the two of them as he proceeded to ignore her, "Did you mean what you said earlier? Or was that just to keep your free help."

"Not really free when my brother pays you and you live in my kingdom," Zu pardoned her actual facts.

He took a deep breath of the evening air and broke away his distant gaze to look at her beside him, "Thanks, for believing me in that is." 

She shook her head and snuck her hand out to grab his gloved on as they stood staring at the kingdom laid out like a blanket of sparkling lights below. Zu figured being soft on him was going to haunt her. Worth it though when he squeezed her hand back and they watched all of Pure Heart Valley slumber under their watchful eyes. Together.


	7. Hallow's End Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween inspired oneshot!  
Pure Heart Valley's Annual Hallow's End Ball leaves our Sheriff fighting a masked crusader and rescuing the not so endangered Queen from the ways of old.

The annual Pure Heart Harvest Festival. Where the best of the valley goods and their creators filled the castle hall's. All to be piled up in front of the crowned family to receive their blessing. Over the course of two decades activities rooted in such customs shifted towards more of a grand party. Villagers still brought their best. Best moves that is. And the Snugglemane family hosted one giant banquet that often took off the morning of Hallows day and carried well into the night of a full harvest moon.

Keeping in some traditional the villagers still dressed up in their finest for the royal family. The addition of many dawning masks and revealing in a night full of fun with the hint of secrecy. While most traditions had been shifted and tweaked. One still stuck. And that was the birds eye view the royal family kept over the entire gala. Secluded up the tallest balcony the current ruling duo always sat pristine and behaved to watch their sweetie pies frolic the night away.

Guests invited to their first attending Hallows Ball, the sheriff's department was full of gleaming faces when they set foot into the decked out castle ballroom. King Snugglemane had a hand for flare. But this was something entirely more than his simple daily extravagance.

"Dude this place is-" Badgerclops swiped a tear from his eye when the co-deputy saw the five assorted chocolate fountains, "I think I've died and gone to heaven finally-"

"Badgerclops!" Mao slapped his companions vest to block him from hauling towards the food spread out on over six different tables, "We are here as security detail!"

The taller sheriff whined, "Look at all those dips! If I don't get some now Pinkie will-"

"_Security!_" Mao roared with another swat of Badgerclops wandering robot arm.

"I don't know Mao Mao," Adorabat all dawned in her fluffy harvest dress teetered on her peg leg and looked out at her village all gathered under one roof, "All the sweetie pies in the area are here. And nothings ever gone wrong. Besides- Didn't the queen just, invite us?"

Mao straightened his crimson bow tie and cleared his throat, "She obviously meant to invite us just to watch over this very important occasion."

"I don't know dude-" Badgerclops shoved a handful of crackers his robot arm had snatched from the closest table into his mouth, "Zu didn't sound like she wanted guards. More like she just invited us."

"Gatherings are cesspools for danger!" Mao shrieked all while slapping the crackers out of Badgerclops grasp, "We're here as guards!"

"Mao!" Badgerclops scrambled for the crumbles at his feet, "Nothings going to happen! Even Zu and the King are having a good time see!" Mao and Adorabat followed Badgerclops accusing pointer finger up to the balcony where the silhouette of the King's grand mane and his sisters pompadour could be seen just barely in the under lit ballroom, "Just because you wouldn't ask her out doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy the party."

"Mao Mao, you even wore a suit," Adorabat gestured to his black slacks, "I bet if you asked her, she might say yes."

"Enough!" Mao brushed off both of their remarks, "The suit is to blend in! And besides the Queen is to sit up there with the King and watch!"

"Says who?" Badgerclops licked the crumbs off his hands.

"Sweetie pie law!" Mao hissed, "You'd know that if you ever did your reading Badgerclops!"

"Those are old laws," Adorabat scratched her head, "I don't even think the King follows them anymore."

"What would you know, your just a junior deputy still," Mao cleared his throat and straightened back up so he could surveillance the mingling dance floor, "It is our duty to uphold and protect within the kingdom and- Hey where do you think you're both going!?"

Badgerclops stopped mid sneak off with Adorabat on his shoulder, "_I'm_ going to get myself some of those eclairs before Farmer Bun fingers them all. I don't know about you but I'm hungry and this party is bumpin."

"Yeah Mao Mao..." Adorabat hated to go against her mentor but this seemed to be extra work for no real reason. Which she was completely game for the rest of the year. But this was the Hallow's Ball that she looked forward to every year, "Nothing ever happens and even the King and Queen are sitting content. Plus I _really_ wanna see the chocolate fountains!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Mao spun around with his arms crossed his jacket, "I don't need your help! I can protect this entire kingdom by myself!"

"This isn't gonna be one of those, when we leave you make up some threat and ruin the party is it?" Badgerclops stopped and then grabbed a fistful of Mao's suit, "Because if you ruin this party before I eat everything on the banquet table, I _will_ tell Zu about that creepy doll you made of her under your bed."

"Creepy doll!? Pssh! Ha! I don't know what you're talking about!" The Sheriff pushed Badgerclops hold off his shirt collar and straightened his outfit once more in a nervous fidget, "I do not _make up_ disasters and threats! Unlike that _lie_ about what's under my bed! I don't have a doll of the queen when she's sitting right up there- annnnd they're gone."

Mao sneered off in the direction where both his comrades hurried off too. He didn't need them. This was just a party. One sheriff could handle that. Especially one that was a legendary hero! Mao looked around scoffing about how tame they all were. This was like baby sitting really. One quick glance up at the balcony to make sure the king and queen where still there and he'd have an easy job all night.

'_See, easy,_' Mao chuckled to himself as he crossed his arms once more feeling pretty good about this security detail, '_All these idiots are so predictable I could guard them with my eyes shut. All I ever have to worry about is that lioness running off. Not doing her duty. Always causing mayhem. But no she's even sitting up there, like she should...like...she never does._'

The black cat stopped. His gut twanged with a doubt suddenly. From the moment they did come in that shape hadn't moved. The elder Snugglemane never did as she was told. Always slacking on her royal duties. Why would she had gone out of her way to invite the sheriff's department if she was just going to-

"Oh my gosh the Queen has been kidnapped!" Mao shrieked.

"The queens been kidnapped!?" Horrified to hear the news, Chubum's already dilated eyes widened and he tried to put his hands together about to let out a shrill cry of panic.

Thinking fast Mao covered his mouth and laughed loudly as some other sweetie pies noticed the commotion, "Kidnapped by- The beauty of this place! Yes! She's uh-"

"Don't you mean captivated?" Pinkie snorted.

"It's call a thesaurus!" Mao shoved Chubum under the table cloth of the nearest seating arrangement, "Look it up! In fact you should all be looking up! That's right! Look up at your King and Queen!" The sheriff pointed up at the balcony which was easy enough to get all the sweetie pies to gawk up with his order, "That's right! All done by them! Look up and- uh -applaud! Yes! Clap you fools!"

Sheep to their shepard, everyone was looking up at the balcony just as Mao instructed. Clapping away and hooting for a good ol' toast. Undoubtedly the King stood up and even with the back lit of the party the sheriff could see him move while said 'Queen' didn't flinch at all. Mao had all the evidence needed to smell something fishy. Darting away from where he left Chubum rolling helplessly on his back under the table, Mao was crashing through doors and making his way up to the executive sweet like balcony. This was no blown out of proportion mess. A true crime was afoot at this silly little gathering and Sheriff Mao was going to uncover it!

"A-HA!" Erupting through the double french doors with such vigor that the poor King himself nearly lost his soul from his shrieking mouth, Mao paid his scream no heed as he pounced on the conspiracy sitting right next to the unsuspecting king, "Your ruse is up!" Mao's gloved hands reefed on the figure in the chair beside King Snugglemane, "Traitorous fool I will apprehend you to the fullest extent of the law and just to- _AH!_ The Queen's dismembered head!" From his vengeful jerking the lopsided top of the figure took a bruteish tumble to the stone ground underfoot, splattering in all directions with a sweet stickiness all over his hands and feet, "Your majesty look away! I don't want you to see this-" Mao stopped when his adrenaline caved away to let the sheriff see what wasn't a disfigured love of his life actually turned out to be a cracked and overly ripe melon, "...watermelon?"

"Oh!" King Snugglemane, who hadn't listened to a thing the sheriff said after he burst through the double doors, "She left me a watermelon this year? Oh how she does know me."

Horrified quickly transitioning to furry left Mao hardly time to register the big bites of melon the King was taking from the fistful of crudely cut melon now at his feet, "I- You- _Where is she then_?!"

Blinking his teal eyes slightly confused as to who the she was. King Snugglemane then recalled this was probably about his absentee sister, "She's not here then is she?"

"What- No!" Mao gestured obscenely to the decoy, "You were sitting right here?! Who did you see come up here?!"

Waving that off King Snugglemane chuckled with a mouth full of watermelon, "No no no sheriff, this was up here when I descended for the ball."

"She's been missing all day then?!"

"What? No," Snugglemane now double fisting the watermelon without a care in the world on his grinning face, "She left me a watermelon this year I'm so glad it wasn't that ghastly honeydew like last year."

"I- This- What are you even saying!" Mao tugging at his ears with the dribble that came out of his ruler's mouth. About to rewind and yell at the king all over again. All but halted when down below Mao caught a glimpse of a darkened figure dash across the dance floor below, "Did you see that!" His question rhetorical when he shoved the King's sticky face away from leaning over him to see what he saw, "No time! We are under attack! The Queeeeeen!"

About to recall this from getting out of hand, King Snugglemane saw under the dreadful robe that served as the body of the dummy held an entire tray worth of cut fruits, "My favorite sister! Yes well- Go save the village or something sheriff- Whatever it was you were doing."

Off with the dreaded determination of a man ready to stop the fall of an empire. Mao blazed right past Adorabat and Badgerclops at the refreshments table. Adorabat only briefly stopping to ask if her and Badgerclops should see where Mao was rushing off to. It was forgotten when Badgerclops finally revealed the 'ultimate' drink he finished concocting. Sugary substance long a waited tore Adorabat's attention from Mao Mao's adventure immediately.

On the dance floor. Lost for the vantage point he had about all the sweetie pies. Mao knew there wasn't anyway this intruder could get far in the time he made it down to the party, "Alright _scuuummm_, show yourself...." Surveying in the dim light of purple and pink casting all over the flashing dance floor, Mao nearly made a 360 trying to find a trace of this interloper. Almost foiled when just like before on the balcony he got the last glimpse of the black figure darting to the stairwell that lead down deeper in the castle, "Intruder!"

Shoving out of the way grumpy and cranky sweetie pies that glowered and shook their fists at the sheriff. None of it really seemed out of the ordinary though and many of them went back to enjoying the party without a whiff of what was going on. Mao was smelling all of it though. Fake queen. Disorientated king. Under the guise of a party so large. An attack was so simple it was almost child's play. Mao knew this had to be the real reason Zu invited to the Hallow's Ball.

"Stop!" Mao skidded into the wall when the thing he was pursuing took a sharp turn to the left. A foolish move he thought when if they continued down the stairwell it would mean the cellars. And a possible way out. But now as the figure halted under the shimmering glass mosaic of the ballroom floor above, Mao laughed with his game of cat and mouse finally at an end, "Thought you could wreck my Queen's party did you!?"

No response from the black cladded figure in front of him.

"Cat got your tongue? Ha!" Mao clucked his stomach laughing at his own pun, "Well being caught will be the last of your problems after I arrest you and find the-"

Rudely interrupted his monologue fell prey to the intruder lashing out with their fists. Mao dodged and certainly wasn't expecting to go down without a fight. Laughing once more the sheriff motioned to grab his sword and end this quickly.

"Geraldine?!" Mao even looked at his side. Cursed was the fact he couldn't attach his katana to this stupid suit. Leaving hand to hand combat as his only option. Noting that a lecture was in the future of Adorabat and Badgerclops who talked him into leaving the sword, "Fine! I don't need my sword to enforce justice!" Mao through his arms up ready for another attack, "I have rightness on my side masked stranger!"

For a second the mute individual tilted their head scrutinizing the hyped black cat. Not meant for long though when they dropped back down and swung low at the cat's legs. Easily met with an effortless dodge meant the sheriff struck out immediately. Lashing for the intruder's mask ready to show off the Queen stealing heathen's identity. They were fast. Mao gave them that. But he was faster.

Each offensive move was met with a defensive one. Matched so well that their tussle under the stained glass above looked less like a grappling fight. And more like a picturesque dancing between both figured in black.

Mao attacked. They parried.

They flipped the script. And Mao was just in time to deflect it.

Back and forth for what felt like forever. Even the sheriff fueled by rightfulness lost a moment in the fight to exhilaration for the last time any opponent brought him so much challenge. They'd snuck in under the radar. Kidnapped the Queen. And now attempted to best him in combat. Truly a heroic tale he would be telling the moment he saved Zu from this fiend.

"You- Your quick! I'll give you that-" Mao broke off one deflected attack to put some space between the both of them. He saw them breathing as heavily as he was. Which meant the fight would be drawing to an end, "You- You still won't win! Villanery will never win! I- I might be one thing but the Queen-" Mao shook his head smiling even when he went in for another attack, "Oh the Queen is something entirely different." The tiny black cat hunkered down when they swung high, "You might have her captive now. But now won't last forever-" Their attack over shot and Mao smiled seeing his perfect opening, "She is strong. Stronger than you could ever account for!"

Bingo.

Mao found the hitch in their gait just as his words left his mouth. Momentary dead space and he wasn't going to loose the frozen second when they heard his words. The hero angled his shoulder up and bulldozed all his weight into their chest. Knocking the poor fool down to the ground. Cold hard clatter of their black masquerade mask hitting the ground moments after it slipped up to reveal the intruder's real identity. And the real person Mao would be arresting this eventful night.

Cocky about winning the war Mao towered over the figure as they groaned and turned to see the victor of their duel. That face. "...M-My Queen?" Mao's green eyes shot wide when the person under the mask. And to blame for the vanishing Queen. _Was the Queen._

"You- What are you doing?!" Mao screamed for the fact he just knocked the Snugglemane down. For the fact he stalked and attacked the Queen. And mostly for the fact out of all this it was her behind it, "Why are you sneaking around?! Why aren't you up there with the King?! My Queen your supposed to be-"

"Don't tell me what I'm supposed to be!" Zu slammed her fist down into the stone below her. Hardly dragging herself to sit up right, the lioness heaved a sigh when she got up right and wiped at her eyes. Avoiding even looking at the seething sheriff above her, "Don't...even start with me."

Adjusting her seat on the ground. Zu pulled her legs up under her and rubbed the knee she took a dive on. Dressed as a burglar. A cat burglar at best. She looked nothing like her overly dressed brother Mao already saw. Dark and drab with the mask she picked up and held between her gloved hands was the glitziest it got. And that was only for the intricate stitching only a discerning eye could see. By the looks of it the Queen really went with the intent of not being singled out.

The sheriff's expression softened realizing she hadn't done this to get caught. She'd done this to hide from her duties once more, "...c'mon, The King saw the fruit and he-" Mao realized he broke the fruit she must have meticulous set up, "Well there's fruit. Why don't you just go back up and-"

"If I wanted to be up there, I would have been up there," Zu's cold tone shook Mao from his 'I know best' mantra. A life sucking sigh left her body and Zu tossed the mask at the sheriff's feet, "Fine you caught me. Yell at me. Lecture me. I don't care." The lioness slowly got to her feet knowing the fun was done and her jig was up, "I just wanted to be with everyone else for once but whatever." Zu looked at the black cat staying quiet through it all, "If your just going to rat me out to my people and make me sit up there my entire life then-"

"No." Mao shook his head with the slightest furrow of his brows. Zu was all but confused what he meant but the sheriff bent down and picked up the mask she'd tossed away, "You wanted to dance right?"

She looked at him skeptical. Not a normal route these lectures went. Mao didn't do what she expected though. He tucked the mask in his jacket pocket and then looked up at her. Extending his hand to her in a simple gesture, "Mao just forget it and I'll-"

"You didn't ask me here to guard the gala did you?" Mao looked at his hand left empty from this offer and then up to her, "This wasn't work, was it?"

Zu held her breath. Thinking when she'd come to the sheriff's department earlier in the week that was obvious. She should have known better. The pink lioness shook her head and finally reached up and set her blacked gloved hand in the cat's red glove, "I dance with my people every year. My brother never says a word."

"And that's why you make him a fruit platter?" Mao's nonexistent brow perked up.

She shrugged with a half smile, "He's a sweetie, can't not give him something for turning a blind eye to centuries of tradition."

Mao's hand squeezed the queen's and he looked down, "If you dance with your people then why invite the sheriff's department? You could have just had your fun with your friends and-"

"Mao-" Zu stopped his ramble to pull his hand and his attention to her, "I invited you because you are my people. I wanted to dance with you."

"Me?" He almost regurgitated like a blubbering mess. The cherry on the top being her stupid smile that meant she was laughing at him. Instead of being indignant and angry it always left Mao flustered and tongue tied, "Y-You wanted to dance, with me? I'm not- Your people and you I just never thought I-"

"Mao you dressed up," Zu motioned to his black tux with a smile, "Why did you dress up then if you didn't intent to dance."

"To blend in of course," Mao stated perfectly.

"On the dance floor," Zu got out with a crack of a smile on her lips.

The code cracked and in the open. Mao couldn't believe he'd really came here to dance and party like the rest of the sweetie pies. Badgerclops was right. He really tried sabotaging it all just to get out of admitting he wanted the queens attention.

In the dampened underoom of the main gala, both cats ears twitched when the music could be heard switching to the last tune of the night. Zu knew the melody meant the end of the party. But Mao didn't. He saw it as his first chance to do what he came here to do. And that was dance with the Queen.

Stepping forth and planting his arm around her waist just as the other tightened its grip on her own, Mao swept the surprised lioness off her feet. Metaphorically and literally. As he lead her around the shimmering expanse of light and shadows from above being cast onto their private little dance floor beneath it all.

Muffled but enough to keep in tune with their foot work. The expertise that lead to a good duel also lent to a smooth walts in one another's arms. Perhaps just the dance she wanted, Mao caught the queen staring at him. This time a goofy smile on her face as she let the black cat lead her in a little nothing dance under the stained glass floor.

Her face affected with blush didn't stop her from laughing when Mao's cheeks warmed up and he tried to clear his throat and keep it a formal matter. Finally she gave in and rested her head on his shoulder. Squeezing him tighter even though this very formal dance was to be done in the spotlight for all sweetie pies to see and the end of the night.

This one was meant for them. And only them. Perhaps next Hallow's End they'd unmask their dance for all to see.


	8. Fright Wig

Weapons snatched off the bed spread ended up being the only thing the Snugglemagne sister got from her home when she'd stopped by thinking she actually needed a few spare things. Of course when she arrived there suddenly the lioness forgot what she thought she needed. And figured anything really must have made it over to the sheriff's department earlier in the week when she first came over. Since then she really didn't think she'd brought anything home. Zu could have totally forgone the trip thinking it over now. Something she'd laugh about later when she got back to the hero's headquarters. And what was quickly becoming her second home.

Zu about to be on her merry way turned right for the door only to get a face full of her brother's chest floof inches from her, "Huh wh- What are you doing?! Don't sneak up on your sister you dunce!"

"A-Are you...leaving already sister?" The King twiddled his thumbs like a little worry wart when he looked past her to the still crisply made bed from quiet a few days ago, "You...you haven't been home all week...Or night."

Surprised _that's_ what came out of her brother, Zu laughed it off like he was fooling, "What? Quinten not enough all of a sudden? Ha, c'mon I'll be over at the sheriff's if you need anything." She readjusted her belt with all her attention off her brother as she whisked by, "Ring the monster alarm if something happens, doubtful anything will happen though. We seriously kick the crap out of some slimeball today and Mao had them-"

"Do you think you'll be coming back soon?" Her brother outright interrupted her without a lick of listening to what she was saying.

Zu was first confused. Until the vacant look quickly turned to a scowl and she shook her head, "I'm right here? I came back because this is my home too you know." Sparing her brother a harsh glance up and down even as he continued to wring his hands nervously she rolled her eyes and made off back to where she'd been staying, "Your not mom, don't try and tell me what to do now."

Snugglemagne dropped his worrying hands as his sister turned back on her way out. The few minutes he'd finally seen her all week and this was the worst possible way he could think of spending it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obtuse but not enough to catch the hint of the lioness's out of character antsy behaviors this close to bedtime. Mao decided to breach what was wrong since Adorabat was already passed out in the bunk bed. And Badgerclops was up to his armpits in a campaign he swore would only take an hour before bed and was quickly approaching the four hour mark. It didn't matter though it meant he had to sleep on the couch at this rate. And Mao could actually share his real bed with the queen. Not just the janky couch for a night.

"So uh...you didn't pick anything up from the castle earlier my queen?" Mao, who laid on his side looking up at her across the snug room, did a little recoil when her harsh glare converged onto him seconds after his last word, "Ok ok sorry. You didn't pick anything up?"

Unphased to peel off her tunic in front of the sheriff and the sleeping deputy, Zu didn't really respond until she scratched at her chest fur and gave her shoulders a lazy shrug, "I saw my brother."

Mao wondered if that was a trap or trick question. Slowly he sat up in bed and crossed his legs, "...the King does live in the castle-"

"I don't know what makes him think all of a sudden _he_ gets to decide what I do, when I do it and argh! He's just pulling the same crap our mother did-" Zu wadded up her clothes in a fit of anger and through them hard into the desk chair across the room from her, "I haven't seen that brat in a week and the first words out of his mouth are about when will I be back in the confines of those stupid walls! If I wanted to-"

"My Queen-"

"-then I would just have-"

_"My Queen-"_

"-I'll be damned just to have him-"

_"Zu!"_

"What?!" Zu whipped around finally when Mao screeched out her name in the midst of her rant. He pointed vehemently at Adorabat sound asleep upside down on her bunk and the signal was sent. The Queen lowered her head with a deep breath trying to calming her mind down, "...He's always been in my corner to let me be me." She looked up at the cat crossing the room so she dropped her head and her voice, "...I can take it from you...not my own brother."

Awkward with the charismatic siblings possibly at ends with one each wasn't something Mao was sure he could help. In fact the fact they were close wasn't even something he understood. None of his sisters were close to him. And honestly he preferred it that way.

Mao palmed the back of his neck as he rolled through a couple of words looking for the right one, "Maybe...a good nights sleep and you could go see him tomorrow. Family, visits or whatever y'all do when you like your family."

Her expression softened. Tipping her head down ever so slightly just so her forehead would brush against the black cats even as it hid her little smirk, "You don't have to like your family all the time."

"Have you met my family?" Mao jested, reaching up and cupping her face knowing her weakness for physical comfort when she was distraught.

Zu pressed her cheek into his palm amd her own hand came up to cup his paw against her cheek, "They really are terrible."

"Exactly," Mao smiled, more at the fact she was indulging in a little touch but also because she seemed to relax, "The King is probably just bored knowing him."

"Ha, and you're just saying that because he writes your paychecks," The Queen laughed. A quick and faint kiss on her sheriff's cheek before breaking off and making it first into the bottom bunk.

They went back and forth like that for a little bit. Hushed with whispers and hidden grins in the dark room. The Queen and Sheriff bantered into the night with Mao's cape wrapped around the two of them and their bodies snugged in only the only slightly bigger bottom bunk mattress. Upset with her brother's action. Zu still found relief just going with what Mao suggested. Resting her chin a top his head with Mao's ears far apart as the black cat slept mashed into her chest snoring ever so slightly. She figured a good nights sleep did sound like a fix all.

That restful sleep was rudely interrupted with the gnawing sound of the Queen suffering with the echo of her brother's voice trifling through her dreams. Tossing this way and that in the cramped bed did nothing but yank the cape off Mao's body and left her bound in it before jolting up right in a fright, "Brother I-!"

"Nrm- Zu? Do you hear that too?" Adorabat peeped her barely cracked open eyes over the edge of her bunk.

Adjusting to realizing what she heard wasn't in her sleep at all. But in fact a muffled noise coming from the living room. Zu pulled the rest of the cape from Mao and crawled over the black cat, "What is that?"

Mao finally groaning loudly was the last to roll himself up right. Rubbing his face the sheriff grumbled past the two standing in the middle of the room, "Mmrm, _Badgerclops."_

Zu wrapped herself tighter in Mao's cloak and followed. Adorabat dragging her blank off the bed and waddling behind both the adults into the livingroom.

Still on the couch, like he was five hours ago, Badgerclops was screaming into his headset while frantically throwing his arms up and down with the videogame control clasped tightly between his hands. Button mashing like none other. This wasn't the noise at least that woke the rest of the sheriff's department.

"Oh hey ya'll," Badgerclops didn't even take his eyes off the screen he was glued to, "What's up?"

Zu and Adorabat groaned and tightened their blanket burritos while Mao rubbed his glove down his face, "Badgerclops...how long has the _king_ alarm going off?"

"ForEVER!" He through his head back groaning, "Could you like, take care of that?" Badgerclops did peak his eye over enough to see Zu dawned in that very red and very familiar cape, "Oh, she gets to wear the cape but when I wanna-"

"Wait- Why does _she_ get to wear your cape Mao Mao?" Adorabat finally did take notice that the queen was wearing the very coveted cape. Late enough she didn't think it made a difference, the little bad started pulling on the hem, "Lemme wear it too I wanna-"

"Adorabat no! Adorabat stop!" Zu tried yanking the cape away without exposing the face she didn't have a lick of her own clothing on, "Adorabat stop sometimes adults they-"

"Dude no way are you naked under there?!" Bagerclops loudly announced only to quickly remember his mic was still by his mouth, "What- No- No not you kid- No my buddies girlfriend! No! No- Yeah well he's a sheriff and- He's a sheriff and he'll totally-!"

With a flash Mao snatched the control out of Badgerclop's hand and crushed it with an eye twitching death stare, "Tell your _friend_, you have to go."

Groaning as loud as possible Badgerclops gave in and clicked off his head set with one last salty quip. Adorabat still tugging on Mao's cape, Zu sighed and picked the little bat up and placed her on the couch beside Badgerclops. If the King alarm was going off it meant this was another trip to the castle she really wasn't looking forward to.

Dressed but barely awake. Save Badgerclops who had never gone to bed. The quartet arrived at the castle in the dark of night with nothing more than the moon to illuminate the courtyard.

"Yo what do you think the King saw anyways?" Badgerclops swung his body off the aerocycle while the rest of them lugged their tired bag of bones slowly in the same direction.

"I doubt he saw anything," Zu ground her palms into her tired eyes, "He was probably eating a cake and dropped it."

"Or he- He saw uh- He saw a turd- Turd in the-" Adorabat drabbled on only to give up when she landed on Badgerclops shoulder exhausted.

"Whatever it is, we're here now," Mao even though he looked like he'd been through the ringer still upheld the sheriff oath as they entered the castle, "The alarm went off and now we're here to- Oh my GOD what happened?!"

Before them what was normally the tidest of rooms, the throne room, was torn into shambles with onlookers all gathered in the casting dim light. All of them seeing the same thing. Torn tapestries. Broken sconces. Shattered frames and vases beyond repair. It was _ransacked._

Violent to react when the same castle she left only six hours ago was neat and tidy. Zu flew off the handle pushing Mao and Adorabat aside screaming her head off, "What in the holy hell-?!"

"Sister! W-What are you doing here?!" The King flung himself out of the middle of the dazed crowd.

"What am I- The alarm went off!" Zu shouted irritated.

"Your Majesty what has happened here?!" Mao inserted himself between the twins just to lesson the argument they might into. And also jeopardize the fact _something_ had happened here.

"Nothing!" The King jumped with beads of sweat rolling down his cream fur, "I- Nothing happened at all! There was nothing going on!"

"Why are all our tapestries ripped?!" Zu accusingly pointed to the walls and their casualties.

"Um, it's called decor?" King Snugglemagne obviously stated.

"What are y'all doing out of bed?" Mao looked around to see the entirety of the castle staff out here. Then he saw the smashed cake odd enough, "And cake?"

"We were having a party for the floor! Ok that's enough problem solved yes it's all fine now just go back home!" The King laughed loudly with all eyes converging on him.

Zu pinched the bridge of her heart shaped nose, "Why don't you just tell us what happened, some of us were _asleep_."

Puffing out his chest the King scowled at his sister, "Ha! A ruined sleepover oh woe is me _sister._"

"Sleepover?!" Ragged around the tired edges the Queen still bumped her chest into her brothers as they got into each other's face for a certainly uncommon fight, "Admit it you pulled that monster alarm because you're a brat!"

"Gah!?" Her brother scoffed with a spray of spittle onto her face, "Brat?! Those are ripe words who think everywhere is a welcome mat to any castle!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You don't make sense!"

"Enough!" Mao finally through in his voice to the mixture just to break up the insistent nittering. The sheriff crossed the room towards the broken mirror and scrutinized everything and everyone in the room, "Something happened, we're not leaving until we find that out so just-"

"Nothing happened," Zu crossed her arms with the dirtiest eye roll, "_Someone_ probably just saw their reflection."

Bags under his eyes Mao glared at the sass falling out of her mouth. This time not directed at him but still this was way too early for any of this. She shut up but still sneered when the King stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Mao stepped back over toward Badgerclops and Adorabat for a consult without sass. Poor Adorabat looked from the glaring royalty to the mess and finally back to Mao, "Mao Mao, I don't think that's right."

"That they're obnoxious rich babies arguing over nothing?" Mao forgot a second that she meant the scene of the crime.

"No, the King," Adorabat frowned at the lion who then proceeded to try and scoot everyone out of the castle frantically, "I don't think he's telling the truth."

Mao sighed and looked back at the hectic scene behind them, "You're right. And we're not getting anything out of him."

"So ask your girlfriend," Badgerclops popped off.

Choking on his breath Mao hacked up a lung at his casual mention and tried to rectify the wording, "She is not- The Queen is just- They're all shaken! The King is compromised, we must find out what caused this and fast. I think those two might kill each other."

Wordless the hate feuding between both lions nearly blocked out the fact something or someone ransacked the castle. The Queen would be just as useless like this even if Badgerclops quick fix was that easy. Decided the fate of the Kingdom laid in their hands alone.

"Alright! Line up!" Mao called all the sweet pies in proxy to this mess, "Now if anyone has any information on this step forward now so we can-"

"Op! Breaks over! Lets go! Yes all of you go go go!" Breaking Mao's investigation into little bits the King dispersed everyone leaving no one for the black cat to question aside him or his sister. Which obviously turned up useless, "These labor laws, ha! They'll be the death of me I swear."

"You did that on purpose!" Zu ran right into berating her brother over anything and everything.

With them bickering in the background Mao shook his head and huddled with his team, "This looks worse than I thought."

"If those two keep going at it, I'm gonna get an ulcer just from listening," Badgerclops looked over Mao's shoulder at the weirdly angry twins.

"No not those two!" Mao snapped their attention back to him, "This runs deep, conspiracy deep! We have to conduct our own investigation. The fate of the kingdom depends on it!"

Zu came up behind Mao and yanked the cat up by his red cape, "Lets go! Fix the kingdom or whatever you're plotting over here!"

"My queen I-"

"Don't care!" Zu stalked off towards the bowels of the castle, "Lets question whoever you want! I'll even take you! Just so I can see that _stupid_ look on my brother's face when he's caught for being a bratty baby pulling the taddle alarm."

"Taddle alarm?" Adorabat tilted her head.

"Royal alarm, whatever! Let's just get this over with." Then Queen led the charge to uncover her brother's wrong doings. The rest of the sheriff's department followed with less of an intent to rile up the King. But finding out who did this was a priority.

The investigation went as such. Rhett the chef was a bust. Minus the slightly detour Badgerclops was going to make when he thought Mao decapitated the Pure Heart chef. That left a sour taste in Mao's mouth when he realized the head that dropped at his feet was none other than a watermelon poorly constructed on a decoy when he wasn't looking. The answer to the nights crime was not in the kitchen.

Second were the royal guards. Zu suggested them in fact with the small factoid that her brother made them stay up all night to look at his garden below his window. Naturally it would have made more sense to question the guard first. But she wasn't running this investigation and Mao reminded her of that.

As useless as the first account. The guards were uselessly distracted. A tell tale sign when Mao was yelling at them for eating candy off the ground and Zu caught a suspicious glance of a pink mane over the edge of the garden railing. Squinint she had a feeling who was doing this. But she had one dirty trick up her sleeve too.

"Behold!" Camila, the mad mistress of magic under the kingdom, waved the bazooka like device in front of the sheriff's department and queen forcing them to duck when another erratic beam of pink light fired off, "This beauty fires a laser right into the mind! Exposing the targets deepest, darkest, secrets! Ahahah!"

"Dude, is that like, legal?" Badgerclops nuged Zu like she should be shutting it down. Instead the Queen shrugged and let the sweet pie go on.

"Ugh, we asked you about the King!" Mao rubbed his tired face. This third attempt starting off worse than the other two, "The king! Did you see anything happen to the King!"

"I don't think she's gonna help Mao Mao," Adorabat chimed in from Badgerlops shoulder.

"Ahaha the King!" Camila cackled, "When I saw the king after the horrible scream-"

Mao's face lit up, finally a lead, "Yes then what?!"

"That scream came and I saw-"

"Yes!?"

"I saw- Rainbows! Hahah! You're all made of rainbows!" The chameleon completely off her rocker as she bolted. Her assistant sighing silently and grabbing the animal control net that always worked.

Amidst Camila's screaming, Zu's ear twitched with the definitely creak of metal from above. Teal eyes darting towards the drab ceiling and all it's criss crossing tubes. She once again caught a glance of that same pink vanish just before she saw it. Eyes narrowing she edged closer to Mao and silently nudged the tired sheriff to look up where she was looking.

Catching the hint that she gave. Mao understood the feeling of eyes on their investigation. The Queen must have seen the culprit up in the piping and without hesitation swung his katana up. A shriek and part of the metal fell down to the ground with the accused.

"What the- The King?!"Mao pointed his sword at the frazzled lion who was surrounded with the fruit that made the decoy in the kitchen, the candy that the guards had been eating off the ground and even Rhett the chef. The sheriff scowled as Badgerclops and the rest of them approached, "You're the one undermining our investigation! The only thing I don't get it, why?"

"Because he's a scardy brat who won't admit it," Zu scoffed under her breath even when her brother gestured rudely at her.

"Now now now, Mao Mao, Queen Zu," Badgerclops for the first time all night took initiative. Unlike when the royal alarm had gone off. The badger scooped up the King to cradle him bridal style, "Obviously the King is just scared." Badgerclops continued carrying the King out of Camila's lair. Confused everyone followed as the co sheriff continued, "He's just scared so what he needs, is _exposure therapy."_

Where Badgerclops had lead them was down to the dank musky depths of the caverns below the kingdom. Cackling like an absolute mad man Badgerclops strapped the king into carnival like chair that no one understood when Badgerclops even had erected. Fighting it the restraints kept the king neatly in place.

"Nothing in there is going to scare that jerk," Zu remarked but didn't free her brother.

"The Queen is right!" Adorabat shrieked, "We don't even know what scares him!"

"Ohoho! There is no need to worry as there is something for all to fear in, _Badgerclops's Hall of Horror_!" Of course without consent he pulled the lever. Meaning a struggling and complaining king slowly began rolling back into the tent. Screaming of indigence the entire time.

"You know what, I hope it scares him," Zu huffed, "That jerk."

"Of course it will scare him," Badgerclops rolled his eye, "I just said it has something for everyone! Jeesh does not listening run in the family?"

Raising her fist Zu made a threatening gesture at the mouthy comrade. Daring him to try again this late and with this many bags under their eyes. Badgerclops revoked it and showed them all to the end of it to wait for the beautiful result of his genius.

Everyone at the end of this little trick, Mao blew on the hot cup of beverage he'd gotten from Badgerclops robo arm,"Ah," Mao sipped from the cup, "Night shift is so much better now that you installed that coffee thermos in your arm Badgerclops."

"Thermas?" Badgerclops looked down from where he got the 'coffee'. "Um dude that not coffee."

Choking on the mouthful he had. Mao waited and thought about it. Then decided he was too tired to care and swigged it back like it was still coffee.

Zu dry heaved and turned her nose up at Mao, "That's disgusting, I'm never kissing you again with that-"

"Quiet! The King is coming cured!" Adorabat shrieked as the tent gave way to a washed out and pale King sitting as far back in his chair as he could.

All three from the sheriff's department converged on the king in his seat as they chanted for him to tell them what was wrong. Over and over. But the desensitization obviously didn't work for one more 'tell us' out of them and the King snapped. Breaking free of the chair he dashed pass them all. Throwing himself up the stairs dramatically, "I'm not going to tell you simpletons anything!"

"After all this?!" Mao's fuse growing shorted by the second.

Of course the King made a rude gesture and shook his head. Zu out right starting the bickering up again until Adorabat's voice finally broke the scene of the screaming.

"Um, Mr. King..." She was pulling out all the stops with the adorableness, "I was wondering, if maybe, well, you'd wanna tell me?"

Without hesitation the King did exactly what Zu thought he'd do. Which was stick his tongue out at the little bat and then turn around in a huff. That broke the camels back for Adorabat. Shrill battle cries as she picked up a sharp piece of shrapnel from when the King broke the chair and made like she was going to stab him.

"Adorabat!" Mao surprisingly stepped in front of the little heathen, "I like where you're heading but-" And no semblance of sanity left, Mao pulled out the horrific weapon of Camila's from when she'd been firing it off like crazy in the lab, "I think I've got a better idea! Haha, borrowed it from Camila's lab."

Zu stopped her haranguing of her brother to look over at the sheriff pointing a gun at her sibling, "Um Mao I'm not sure I want you shooting my brother over-"

"Ooo didn't she say rip those dark thoughts from your brain?!" Badgerclops and his sick and twisted plan of the carnival tent gone wrong was right on board with Mao's plan.

"Guys wait I don't know if-"

"It's, ethical!!!" Adorabat rage screamed in all her sleep deprived glory.

Before Zu got another sensible word in edge wise, the pink beam shot across the way. Zapping her brother instantly. What seemed fine didn't feel so much when the King screamed and grew pale. It was done though as the shot king gasped and fell to his knees. Behind him though lingered the darkness of his own shadow. Bubbling and morphing into something else.

"Get ready y'all," Mao dropped the bazooka to opt for combat with his sword, "Here they come!"

Camila was right. What it turned into was a dark engulfing representation of what the victim feared most. None of them expected the three shadow figures of the sheriff's department to come to life. When the last tendril of inky black shadow stepped away from the stone wall, their glowing red eyes snapped open. A sheriff, a badger and a bat. And they charged without hesitation.

"Us?!" Adorabat dodged away from her shadow figure as they pursued her with blood lust, "The King fears us?!"

"Us?!" Zu stood on the steps lower than her brother but privy to the fight going on below, "There's only you guys?!"

"So he fears us?" Mao grunted as the powerful shadow opponent gave him a run for his money. It was shaped like him. And fought like him. But the power behind its swings was unnatural, "We're the arm of the law, the king!"

"We're always saving him!" Adorabat rung out as she out flew her attacker.

"I don't need saving you fools!" The King cattily remarked even with the fight going on below at his own subconscious mind.

Without a fight Zu impulse leapt into the fight in an attempt to peel the shadow off Mao. Every time she struck it though her dagger was met with the sizzle of nothingness. Trying to gain its attention was just as useless. These shadow fighters sought out their doppleganger and thats it.

"I don't get it!?" Zu finally boiled over with anger after all this, and a medically questionable ray, her brother's subconscious had the gal to blow her off all again like she didn't matter, "If you're not afraid of being some big weenie-" Stomping up the stairs until she was right in her brother's face for the last time of the night. The anger they'd started fighting with earlier seeped away to just the bone tiredness the lioness felt as she stared at her brother and lost the venom in her voice, "_Then what_\- What are you afraid of brother?"

The King's face dropped. He looked down at his sister's feet standing before his own. A top this stone set of stairs together once more. The clash of fighting going on behind them no more louder than the insecure roar in his mind. Finally the king through his arms up and confessed, "I'm afraid of loosing you to those, imbeciles!"

"Wha?!" Everyone locked in battle with their doppleganger stuttered in their fight to look up at the loud proclamation of the king. With his words of truth, even the shadows fueled by fear seemed to waiver under his words finally ringing true.

"I...I'm scared of loosing you!" King Snugglemagne finally met his sister's all but surprised gaze, "You've been spending so much time with the sheriff's department, fighting monsters, rough housing, being away from home...I just...I don't want to be mom!" Zu's face an echo of surprise from her insult earlier in the day when she called him controlling like their mother. The King shook his head and lowered his eyes, "I don't want you to be anyone but yourself but...I just wished yourself meant you still had room for your little brother too."

Into a million tiny pieces Zu's heart shattered. Just like the shadows when each of their respective identities struck a killing blow. The shadows gone but the problem not solved as they looked up to the stairs with the two lions standing in stunned silence. Zu finally finding some kind of words, "Brother I-"

"I know you like the handsome sheriff ok!" King Snugglemage blurted

"Oh handsome well, I don't know about _that_," Mao laughed arrogantly like he wasn't going to let that go to his head. Badgerclops rolled his eye.

"I love seeing you happy!" The King continued with a waiver to his voice, "The way you smile when you see him, don't think I don't notice sister. Because I do. I'm so happy but....he takes you away from me, I don't want to control you like that. I just wish...I wish you'd miss me sometimes too."

"Brother-" Zu's voice cracked. She couldn't take it anymore when her eyes welled with tears and she through her arms around her brother's torso, "I'm never going to be happy if you're not in my life! You absolute dunce! You're my brother!"

"So wait," Badgerclops scratched his head, "The king was scared, because he missed his sister?"

Mao punched his best friend in the side and glared. Obviously that wasn't the answer, "Your majesty....the alarm was for an emergency right?"

The lions parted in a hug. The king did have to heave a sigh with a real confession now, "Yes well, I pulled the alarm in a bit of a, _fit_, I was having you see."

"He pulled it because of her," Badgerclops interjected. Getting punched again.

"I may have gotten a little upset and before I knew it, broke, some of our items," The King confessed exhausted like keeping it a secret had taken everything in him, "I rang the alarm because I knew the Sheriff here would blow it out of proportion and my sister would come because she always does this disgusting little thing of bonding, with the sheriff or whatever."

"The Queen was wearing Mao Mao's cape when we go up today!" Adorabat disclosed loudly and inappropriately.

"Adorabat!" Mao and Zu echoed each other embarrassed. Then the queen looked past the sheriff and back to her brother, "...I am, sorry." Zu lowered her head, "I've just enjoyed my time spent that, I forget home is here too."

"Hear that guys," Mao smug as a rug elbowed Badgerclops grinning, "She enjoys her time with me."  
Everyone ignored him and Zu took a deep breath, "What can I do to make it up, little brother."

Holding his tongue for the best idea to come to the surface. The King's face lit up with the widest grin seeing as the tragedy of the night was finally being remedied, "Sleepover in the castle!!"

Shaking her head with a smile Zu lightly punched her big little brother in the arm but caved to his very easy fix at nearly 4 in the morning, "Alright, _sleepover in the castle."_


	9. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zu realizes hero work means more to Mao than she thought.

Darting to the left with narrowly any room to regain her footing left the queen in a predicament she didn't want to be in. Like the monster knew she was unstable was when it struck. Hacking up a glob of snot from between it's unhinged jaws. But that wasn't enough because it figured she could dodge that easily. While it spewed venom from it's jaws the chimera whipped its scorpion tail around with intent to impale the gutsy lioness for overstepping her bounds.

"My Queen! Watch out!" Mao saw the horror unfold with the inability to stop it. Rushing to intercept the attack Mao was able to knock the queen from her feet. Avoiding the tail when it speared the ground instead of her chest. But he was not able to keep the spray of acidic venom from splattering over her forearms.

Seared save for just the light burn it gave her forearms was nothing compared to what a bath in that stuff would have done. Zu clutched her throbbing forearms. Dropping her dagger without thought as she curled into herself with the onslaught of unfamiliar pain. To be cut or slashed or knocked aside was one thing. This was something entirely different when the monster's poison seeped into her skin. Burning her fur off and eating into her flesh until it was a oozy bloody mess. There was no getting it off soon enough either. When it dissipated the pain still remained. 

"Stay down my Queen!" The Sheriff's voice above her jerked her attention away from the pain for just a second. Mao stood between her and the beast as it readied for another strike.

"Mao wait I can- Ah!" No use when Zu tried to flex her hand and reach out for her dagger only produced the most gut wrenching pain the lioness had ever felt. She dropped her weapon all over again with a clatter. She was defenseless whether she liked it or not.

"I'll handle this my Queen!" Mao puffed out his chest. Almost victorious already that he was the one to stare down the monster.

Clenching her teeth Zu struggled to get back up. Foiled when Mao purposely pushed her back down and ordered her to remain down. Fueled with anger. Almost enough to numb the pain in her arms. _Almost._

The Queen could not get to the creature before Mao did. Pushing her down to gain the upper hand in that second so he could charge. Claiming the win for himself all in one swing of his blade. The creature couldn't regurgitate it's venom without a rest period and Mao knew that was his moment to strike.

Zu watched with boiling blood as Mao struck down the chimera. Dead at his feet while the hero through back his head and laughed hardheartedly , "I told you I could take care of it!" Mao continued on with himself cackling like an arrogant cock strutting himself, "A hero's place is on the battle field forever and always! What did I tell you?" The black cat looked down at the queen still on the ground. He wasn't even scratched but worse of all was the giant grin he wore as he reached down to offer his help, "That was dangerous, Queens like yourself should stay-"

_ **Thwack!** _

Mao's gloved hand was smacked so hard he retracted his hand back up to his chest just to make sure it didn't happen again, "My Queen what-"

"_You pushed me_!" Tears fought their way in the corners of Zu's eyes. Her fangs bared as she snapped at him, "You pushed me then took that all for yourself!"

"No wait-" Mao finding himself painfully tongue tied. He needed to talk his way out of this quickly, "You were hurt, I just-"

"You just wanted me out of your way!" Zu screamed. Tears leaking down her cheeks and the red in her weary eyes. This fight was taxing. But Mao's behavior took everything from her. Struggling to her feet Mao did not dare offer a hand again. When Zu got to her feet she staggered a moment but caught herself with a wince, "You pig! Absolute pig! You weren't saving me!"

"Zu wait I-"

"You're not a hero! You're a liar!" Her words so filled with rage that Mao backed down. Cowering into himself didn't signal the Queen to let up either. She was past the point of returning from this rage, "You- You just use me! All the time! For your sick fantasy to be a hero!"

Mao couldn't believe he was hearing these words. Even more unbelievable when his bottom lip quivered and he quickly bit down on it to stop it, "Zu-"

"Shut your mouth! That's an _order_!" The Queen seething, grabbed her forearms and shook her head, "You're a liar. A liar that- That will never be a hero unless you get your way." Zu looked up to see the gut wrenching thing of tears rolling down Mao's cheeks. His ears spread far apart with the flood of blank tears washing over his black fur was heart crushing. But she was too far now. Zu sank her teeth into her cheek to pull herself together. While her tears dribbled to a stop, Mao's increased and dripped off his cheeks onto the ground under foot. She turned away lowering her voice, "You used me...I'm done."

The Sheriff's voice cracked, "Zu wait-" He reached out for her as the Queen began back towards Pure Heart Valley. Mao caught nothing when her tunic brushed against his fingertips. She was too far away in what felt like a blink of an eye. And he was rooted in place. Watching as she walked away. Not turning around, even when Mao mentally screamed for her to turn around. Zu never did.

Mao's legs buckled and he knelt to the ground. Vision blurry from the gush of tears dribbling off his chin. Wiping madly at them he couldn't get them to stop. Tears poured from him like a fountain. Helpless as he wiped at his face and only got the blurred sight of Zu disappearing without ever looking back. Even when his voice croaked and he called out to her. Scream. Do anything so she'd turn around to him. Not once did she stop. She meant every bit of it.


	10. The Fight (pt. 2)

From a duo mission once more for the umpteenth time this past week. Badgerclops groaned when he and Adorabat came into the living room to see nothing had budged at all. Bedroom door still shut tight and nothing touched in the rest of the house. He sighed knowing this had to end.

"I'm gonna go get Mao Mao!" Adorabat proclaimed seeing the same dreary mess they'd left before the mission.

"No little dude," Badgerclops yanked her little wings out of the sky before she darted off, "You stay out here, this is a job for a best friend."

Grumbling angrily the bat listened but not without resentment. Badgerclops meandered to the sealed bedroom door. Realizing it hadn't been opened at all since they left because the drawing Adorabat left and his plate of cobbler was undisturbed. Worse seeing Mao let cobbler of all things grow cold and stale in the air.

Wrapping his robotic arm gently against the door, Badgerclops leaned into the door, "...hey man, you got a sec?"

No response from the otherside.

"I'm gonna come in so just..." Badgerclops relieved at least to see the door unlocked. Carefully pushed it open with it's normal creak when he tip toed in. Once more, just like the rest of the week, Mao was wrapped up in his cape. Back to the door. Facing the wall. Badgerclops wondered and applauded him for not moving. But mostly he was growing worried.

"Hey man," The badger came ambling to the edge of the bottom bunk, "You've been in here a while. Didn't touch your cobbler either champ." His words met with Mao tightening the blanket around his face and curling more into him. Badgerclops sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Listen, you're tough. You gotta shake this funk off. Come out with us, fight a monster, do some heroing work. You know you'll feel better."

"I'm not going to feel better," Mao mumbled into the hem of his cape, "Not now, not ever."

"Your being over dramatic!" Badgerclops fuse fizzled real fast, "You've been in here for over a week! You reek and you make the room reek! Why is this any different than the countless other times your weird flirting got you shut down?! You schlepped those off!"

"This is different!" Mao unraveled himself from his cape just to scream at Badgerclops insensitive words, "Zu is different!"

"Then go see her! Go say your sorry man!" Badgerclops jumped up from the bed to point at the open door, "If she'd different then maybe she didn't mean it and she was just having girl problems or something! Nothings going to change unless you-"

"Unless I what?!" Mao barked, "Change?! Be someone else?! Go back in time and not be me?! Because news flash I'm this way and I'm absolutely terri-"

_ **Boom!** _

A blast loud enough and powerful enough to make their headquarters shudder and windows clink, stole everyone's attention from the argument at hand. Immediately both adults rushed to Adorabat. Obviously she hadn't caused it but her safety trumped anything.

"Adorabat!" Both sheriffs came careening into the living room.

Quite the sigh as the little blue bat was unharmed and seemed unshaken. But her gaze was glued to the window. The window looking out on the kingdom. Confused why she didn't turn around after such a surprise. Mao and Badgerclops eyes followed hers. Until their jaw dropped

Indefinitely where the blast had originated from was the castle. Nearly half of the lower section was up in smoke. Plumes of darkened acrid smoke billowing out of the low laying section of the castle. There was no mistaking it. Something had gone wrong in the very heart of the valley.

"Zu!" Mao panicked, forgetting his blanketing depression about the entire thing. The danger that blast included was imminent. If she wasn't hurt, his queen was _going_ get hurt if he didn't hurry.

"Ack!" Coughing up half her lung in the process of wiping god only knows what kind of residue off her face, Zu got herself back up from being thrown against the wall. And narrowly avoiding the work table that followed and splintered into a million pieces right next to her, "Camille- _Ack!_ What did you do?! What was that?!"

"Oh nothing!" The loony chameleon was scurrying about putting out a dozen and a half fires just in the work space alone, "Just some missed calculations! I'll get it right this time deary! Hunny bring me the-"

"You broke half of the castle! Camille, there's a hole in every single wall!" Zu pointed wildly at the ceiling, "Even there! I don't want anything like this _in_ me!"

"It won't go boom inside you!" Camille cackled like that was completely safe knowledge, "It'll maybe a tiny boom- To do its job- But not like this haha!"

"Camille I can't have-" Exasperated near the point of tears. The one thing Zu didn't need was the uninvited sight of the aerocycle crashing through the hole in the ceiling just recently caused by the explosion.

"Oh the sheriff's department!" Camille snatched her test tube, "Hurry Hunny we don't want them to catch us! Ehehe you'll never take me alive coppers!"

"No Camille wait don't-" Zu had lost all control on the situation as the lizard wedged herself between two fallen pipes like it was an escape route. And poor Hunny was trying to pry her out. Since it didn't look like they were going anywhere, the Queen turned to the law enforcement _no one_ called, "What are you doing here?!"

"What are- There was an explosion!" Mao flung himself off the aerocycle, beside himself that was even a question with nothing holding this lab together but a few rickety beams, "You could see it from headquarters! We thought there was danger!"

Frothing Zu got up in Mao's face, "What!? You thought I needed _saving_?! That I was _useless_?! You make an appearance after all this time just to be the hero!"

"I didn't make an appearance! I thought you were hurt!" Mao screamed back into the pink lions face. Unhinged at this point that safety wasn't the number one priority.

"I don't need you help! I don't need you to save me!" Unfamiliar tears pricked at the corners of her teal eyes.

Mao's bottom lip trembled and no matter how badly the tears wanted to break past the dam he couldn't tear his gaze away from her angry face. It'd been so long since he'd seen her. Mao fell into remembering every single feature of the lioness like he'd gone without seeing her for months, "I never meant that! You know that! Why do you even think that?! You've been my fighting buddy since I came to Pure Heart Valley!"

"Hey..." Badgerclops wedged in like it made a difference. Which it didn't.

Before Zu could open her mouth Mao's tears were flowing, "I never meant for you to ever feel like that! Ever! You mean the world to me so of course I'd be worried if you were hurt! I just didn't want you to get hurt during a fight! I didn't want you-"

Like cotton had taken over her mouth Zu croaked out his name, "Mao-"

"You getting hurt is the worse thing possible to me!" Fat globs of tears rolled down Mao's furry black cheeks as he broke down in front of her. Pent up all week nothing he thought about saying to even came out. Mao couldn't stop all his feelings regurgitate themselves in front of everyone just as raw as how they came out, "If you don't want to see me fine! But I need to know your safe! I'll still protect the Valley- I'll still protect-"

Everything he was saying. It threatened breaking all the coldness she'd been compiling about their fight to push away all her feelings. Why it happened. Why it needed to happen. Zu _had_ to tell him before it was too late to choke down her own tears and something worse came out, "_Mao Mao_-"

"I'll protect you with my last breath!" Mao blubbered right over her like he couldn't even hear her. The sheriff's sobs making some of his words hard to hear as he hiccuped and wiped feverishly at his face trying to grasp at even the tiniest bit of composure, "My Qu- Zu, I can't be without you, I'd give up everything for you I love-"

Zu's tears won and she finally screamed over him without a forethought of what she said in front of everyone, "_**Mao I'm pregnant**_."


	11. Nakey Mao Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is literally ALL NSFW so if it's not your cup of tea do not read. You've been warned.

Blessed in this moment only by the pure darkness that engulfed his fur and left the sheriff's barely intact naked dignity hidden in the castle shadows. Mao was able to scurry from one pool of midnight shadows to another meant he was making pretty good time to rescue his clothes after Badgerclops was right about the wind up above the Pure Heart Crystal. Evading a lackluster Quinton. Escaping a restless King in the midst of his midnight cookies. Even eluding guards after guards with ease. Mao had one more place to make it past and he would be home free of this embarrassing accident. _The Queen's room._

Mao hugged the wall close. The door leading into the Queen's room only open a crack and Mao thought that meant the odds were in his favor. And they would have been. But Mao's blood ran cold when the barely audible groan of his name slithered out the crack in the door.

'_My Queen_?' Mao could feel his heart rising in his throat in that fleeting moment. Unsure if he even heard that right. The black cat leaned into the door frame hoping the night would hide him as he strained to hear it again.

"_M-Mao~_" It was the Queen! Mao clasped his paws over his mouth to stifle the gasp when his name came clearly like music to his ears. What was she doing in there? Was she talking in her sleep?

Mao's ear twitched when he heard footsteps behind him. Without doubt two of the guards came down the hall on a nightly patrol. The Sheriff could split and forget what he heard. His clothes were in the middle of the town square and he was cloaked in nothing but his nude fur. But if he lingered then perhaps, he could figure out what the Queen was doing.

Quickly approaching Mao was left with a split second to decide on what he was going to do. As unheroic as it was, the shadow of a cat slipped into the Queen's room before the guards were the wiser when they passed the royal door.

He was _in_ the Queen's room.

Mao feared his heart thumping in his chest would give him away. But for as loud as it was in his head it didn't seem to give him away. Slinking along the wall in the shadows Mao could see the outline of the Queen's bed in the slight moonlight coming in past the sheer curtains. Edging towards the bed to see if a third time was a charm to hear his name leave her sweet low mumble. It was for safety anyways. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself as Mao's heart thudded in his chest and the tips of his ears began to get warm thinking what he was doing.

The sneaking sheriff froze in place when the blankets on the bed rustled. Sucking in a breath so he didn't give his position away. Mao was helpless to hold in his gasp when the covers were tossed aside to show what was underneath them.

With nothing between her and the cool night air, the Queen laid sprawled out with her hands roaming over her cream colored fur. One hand hardly covering her chest with a paw squeezing herself obviously in pleasure. But Mao's eyes found the other hand slithering down her stomach to the sweet spot between her legs. All he could do to control himself was sink his teeth into his forearm as the Sheriff realized quickly what she was doing. And why he'd heard his name.

"_Mao~ God you idiot~_" Zu's murmuring moan the only thing louder to Mao than his pounding heart. Eyes glued forward the sheriff curse the shadow of the bed frame intruding on the view of anything below her navel. But it didn't leave Mao to brashly step off the wall and watched entranced by her.

Following her hand finding its way between her legs. Mao licked his lips knowing what she was doing. Without seeing it though his eyes drifted up to her chest. The moonlight in his favor now at least as he could see her creamy fur hardly hiding her perky nipples as her free hand moved from one to the other attentively. Tweaking her own nipples playfully as Zu was obviously enjoying her little me time. None the more aware of the watcher invading her personal time.

Mao wouldn't deny he'd forgotten he'd lost his clothes. In fact his hands went paw going down lower as he touched the black fur on his chest. Down his stomach. Until unconsciously rubbing himself through his sheath. The lump in his throat as Mao massaged his hardon watching Zu play with herself. Writhing in the middle of her bed. Hearing her mumble his name in the throws of her own self pleasure. Driving him even madder when what drove her pleasure was him. Until finally the iron will to watch and break the silence snapped.

Zu gasped then the black figure pounced on the foot of her bed. "Mao!" Had it not been for those two emerald eyes staring up at her she would have screamed at the intruder, "What are you doing you-"

"Please forgive me my Queen," Mao growled as he pushed his naked body center on top of hers. Nothing but the touch of their fur against one another Mao groaned feeling her breasts pressed into him when he leaned down to steal a deep kiss from her. Sure she'd push him away, Mao was pleasantly surprised when she pushed back up into him to deepen the kiss. Leaving the sheriff to wonder how long she'd been edging herself all night to the thought of this.

"Your naked-" Zu panted against his lips as they broke the kiss just to breath, "What the hell are you-"

"I lost my clothes-" Mao growled against her lips when he wedged his knee up between her legs. Feeling Zu grinding herself up against him for some kind of relief. He was almost thankful that he'd lost his clothes or else that would just be another step to get them off, "You moaned my name, I couldn't just let that go~"

Zu nipped his bottom lip with her canines and smirked at the whimper she earned from the black cat, "Keep it up and I'll get you in trouble for breaking into my castle." She slipped a hand down his chest and found the obvious nature that Mao had already been playing with himself, "Seems you've been in here a while~" Zu grinned as she palmed Mao's cock in her palm playfully watching his green eyes roll back to their whites in pure pleasure, "Please your Queen and I won't through you in the dungeon~"

A deep rumbling purr started in the back of the cats throat like he knew that demand was barely a challenge. Shifting his tinier body down on her so he was eye level with her chest. Again licking his lips Mao didn't need an invitation to latch himself onto her breast. The purr in his throat only making it worse as his raspy tongue flicked over her sensitive nipples. His hand finding the other and kneading it like a kitten as he nursed at her chest. Earning the lowest moan from the Queen's mouth as she arched her back up and tried to twist and turn for more attention from the teasing sheriff. Mao returning the favor of the tightness in his loins as he had to only watch her play with herself moments before.

"M-Mao-" Zu gasped, having to forcibly pull him away from his chest. Knowing from previous experience he would stay like that all night if she let him.

In a bit of a drunken haze the cat looked back up at the Queen looking down at him. The blush dusting her cheeks with eyes half lidded as Mao didn't want to control himself anymore.

Fluidity in his movements Mao used his smaller stature to his advantage and positioned himself between her legs. At this point there was no hiding how aroused he was at half of his pink cock peaked out past his sheath. A drip of cum rolling down his tip as it took everything in him not to just shove every inch into her.

Leaning forward Mao pressed into her as his cock slipped into her soaked core. For all that self play Mao could hardly control himself with her walls closing around him like she was pulling him in. When he finally came face to face to her Mao moved to kiss her gingerly but Zu stopped him.

"I said please me~ Fuck me like you mean it sheriff~" Zu growled against his lips as her legs came up and pulled him down to the hilt into her. Even the base of his already forming knot slipping into her without resistance.

Between falling off the bed and choking on his own tongue, Mao at least didn't do either and managed a throaty growl and palmed her hips. Rolling her up against him so Mao's cock reached deep inside her core without hesitation. Zu's tail came up around Mao's waist and he tore his eyes from between her legs to see his queen smirking at him, "Come on, hero~"

It was all he needed to hear. Mao pulled back and slammed his hips into her without reservation. Fueled by self pleasure Mao got drowned in the feeling like he was melting away with how good it felt. Thrusting into her with a frantic pace Mao's nails dug into her thighs keeping the best position he could to keep each thrust hitting her deepest parts.

Arms thrown up behind her head, fingers tangled in her mane, and tongue lulled out of her mouth as a string of moans escaped her without fear of being caught. Each time Mao slammed into her, her body would meet his and Zu screamed feeling her insides twist and ache around Mao's cock, "Fuck~ God yes just like that~ I need you! I need you so bad!"

"Tell me-" Mao grunted, leaning forward as he struggled keeping his composure as he fucked her, "Tell me how much~!"

With the soft fur of Mao's navel rubbing against her clit as his cock stretched her out in all possible angles with his growing knot. There wasn't a single chance she'd last even a handful of more thrusts with how badly she wanted to climax even before Mao made his presence known. As Mao buried his face into her chest, Zu wrapped her arms around his shoulders doing her best to push up into his thrusts and it was like a crashing wave as her orgasm took over her, "Fuck! Yes fuck I need my hero! Your my hero Mao Mao! Fuck~! I love you Mao Mao~!"

The warm gush as she came all over his cock meant Mao had only one more good thrust in him before he bottomed out. Pushing himself as deep in her as possible as his knot made it impossible for him to pull out and Mao's entire body shook as his orgasm wracked him. Earning a deep grunt as his warm cum filled her up with one squirt after another. It was too much as Mao's body gave out on top of her. Collapsing on the Queen as he remained buried in her and would be for at least another half hour after all that fun.

Deep heavy breathes as her orgasm had stolen most of her energy from her. Zu had enough to wiggle and nab her blanket to drape over them both. Just to then wrap her arms around him as Mao looped his arms behind her head. Nestling together both cats began purring softly as they lazily groomed one another and trailing little kisses all over their faces.

"Ehehe I'm glad you lost your clothes," Zu chuckled against Mao's cheek as she wiggled under him enjoying the fullness. Immediately remembering he was here _because_ he lost his clothes. Mao couldn't believe he was still the naked hero. There was no means to rush off though. They were gonna be stuck for a while.


End file.
